Los ojos negros II
by Valsed
Summary: Los cambios son inevitables, y siempre traen consigo consecuencias. Como afectara en ellos cuando todo, absolutamente todo a su alrededor cambia?. Yaoi diversas parejas, acompañados por los personajes de BeyBlade –Terminado–
1. Parte 1

**Los ojos negros II**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi. Diversas parejas. NCS

En este fic se veran involucrados los personajes de Beyblade.

Capitulo dedicado a **Xanae**, mi querida Beta,para que se recupere pronto :)

««»»

««»»

La ciudad crecía rápidamente, las calles comenzaban a poblarse de los primeros coches, dejando olvidadas las carretas, las calles se convirtieron en loza y piedra, el aire ya no tenia polvo, pero ahora estaba formado por los gases de los escapes. Las casas estaban muy pegadas, gran cantidad de calles, creaban secciones que se multiplicaban rápidamente. Los primeros edificios comenzaban a aparecer. Pequeñas extensiones de área verde era lo que quedaba de grandes bosques.

Multitud de negocios habían creado otro sistema económico, apareciendo la competencia. La educación también cambiaba, nuevas escuelas y niveles educativos. Y el principal tema de conversación era la gran guerra en los países europeos. Aunque eso a los jóvenes no les importaba mucho.

Un chico salía de una de las tantas escuelas, tendría 17 años, un Ford T lo esperaba.

– buenas tardes joven Lyserg, espero que haya tenido un buen día – saludo el chofer un hombre maduro de cabello púrpura y pequeños ojos azules

– buenas tardes James. Si gracias – contestó automáticamente, aunque no tenia mucho de que quejarse, había sido un día de lo mas normal, aburrido.

Como todos los días llegaba a su enorme casa, ubicada en la zona mas exclusiva de la ciudad, las calles bien cuidadas se veían abandonadas de personas, todos los vecinos llevados por la novedad de los coches andaban en ellos para ir a cualquier lado, así que era normal ver vehículos.

Entró a la casa y fue saludado por la mucama, una chica de cabello y ojos azul muy claros.

– buenas tardes joven Lyserg –

– buenas tardes Sara – pasó de largo y fue a su cuarto, donde dejó sus cosas y se cambio el uniforme tipo sastre que tenía.

Bajó a comer y regresó a su cuarto a hacer la tarea, para después ponerse a leer algo o pasar el tiempo acostado. Sin duda otro día aburrido, hacia dos años que ya no acompañaba a sus padres en los negocios, los cuales les llevaba hasta una semana en regresar, por lo que se le permitió quedarse solo para que no tuviera que faltar a clases. Pero había encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo.

Poco antes del atardecer, Lyserg, bajó de nuevo por la elegantes escaleras, vio a Sara despidiéndose rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a hablar en protesta, nadie del personal de servicio estaba de acuerdo con sus escapadas nocturnas, pero él era el señor y no podían obligarlo. Y notificarlo a sus padres, imposible, pues ellos creían ciegamente en la palabras del chico como para tomar cartas en el asunto.

Y es que ha pesar de las desveladas Lyserg llevaba buenas calificaciones y no había queja alguna en la escuela. ¿Para que preocuparse entonces?

Llegó caminando hasta otra residencia, ubicada no muy lejos de la suya, el portero le abrió al verlo llegar. Entro con un simple saludo, al irse acercando se podía escuchar el jazz proveniente del radio, y el barullo de muchos jóvenes conversando.

Entró sin pedir permiso y encontró a muchos jóvenes de su edad en ella, algunos con bebidas en las manos y otras con cigarrillos que llenaban todo el lugar del denso humo.

– Hola Lyserg – saludó un chico de cabello y ojos lavanda con acento ruso

– Hola Bryan, hoy vino más gente –

– si, es que Tyson trajo a sus amigos –

– ese nunca falla en las reuniones –

– ey, ey, ey ¿qué hablan de mi? – preguntó un chico de cabello azul alborotado

– tu quieres pleito, sólo le decía Lyserg que trajiste a tus amigos –

– ¿amigos? Ah esos, si yo los traje – miró a la gente reunida – pero no son mis amigos, me dijeron que eran buenos para organizar –

– Tyson¿trajiste gente desconocida a mi casa? –

– claro – se alejó – disfruten de la fiesta – dejó a un enojado ruso

– maldito –

– lástima Bryan – le palmeó la espalda – ¿y los demás? –

Alzó los hombros – no lo sé, búscalos –

– bien –

Entró saludando a los chicos conocidos, entre ellos a un chico de largo cabello negro amarrado en una trenza que intentaba alejarse a una chica de cabello rosa en una cola que era muy insistente. A un chico de cabello azul, muy serio recargado en una de las paredes cerca de la mesa de comida, tenía los brazos cruzados y veía con interés a un chico rubio que platicaba con otros.

A lo lejos vio a un chico chino de cabello oscuro en tono morado e intimidantes ojos dorados, platicaba con una pelirosa de cabellos ondulado – Hola Len, Tamao – saludó al acercarse

– Lyserg ¿cómo estas? – saludó la chica

– me sorprende que hayas venido a la fiesta, normalmente no vienes –

– así es, pero tenia ganas de venir a una desde cuando –

– me alegra que te haya animado – le sonrió amablemente

– sólo que me iré temprano –

– y realmente te lo recomiendo, ya muy noche toda esa bola de borrachos hacen todo tipo de desmanes –

– y es cuando empieza lo más emocionante – agregó Len

– ¿de veras?–

– Tamao, esa emoción no son para chicas como tu, tan dulces – le puso la mano en el mentón coquetamente

– ay Lyserg, siempre tan amable, pero ya había escuchado algo, así que vendrán por mi temprano –

– y me encargaré de que nada malo te pase mientras tanto – Len sólo miraba como coqueteaba a la chica, quien como amiga que era lo conocía bien, y sabía que lo hacia para hacerla sentir bien, por su natural timidez.

««»»

Lyserg y Len despedían a Tamao, desde la entrada de la casa, un auto la esperaba impaciente

– gracias por acompañarme chicos –

– no importa – comentó Len desinteresado

– nos vemos mañana en la escuela – se despidió Lyserg

– si, adiós –, la chica subió al coche y ambos jóvenes la vieron partir, para después regresar al interior de la casa.

En eso un chico de cabello verde y ojos violeta se les acercó – chicos ¿no han visto a Enrique? –

– no Oliver¿ya lo volviste a perder? – se burlo Len

– no sé porque sigues con él, si siempre te hace enojar – agregó Lyserg serio

– lo sé, pero... –

– lo quieres –

– si –

– mm, deberías un día de estos hacerle lo mismo, te aseguro que se compone –

– lo pensaré, gracias Len. Seguiré buscándolo –

– pobre Oliver – agregó Lyserg al ver a su amigo alejarse – no se merece un novio como Enrique –

– déjalo, es su primer amor, ya se compondrá –

– mm, pero eso de vengarse me ha dado una idea –

Len lo miró intrigado – ¿ya harás de las tuyas, no sé como la gente te cree dulce e inocente –

– calla Len, alguien te podría escuchar – ambos comenzaron a reírse.

Al entrar a la amplia sala, parecía que la fiesta se había transformado, pues muchas parejas estaban deleitándose. Al ver al chico de cabello negro se dieron cuenta que ya andaba borracho, pues ahora estaba besándose con la insistente pelirrosa.

– míralo – señaló Len – ¿no que no le gustaba Mariah? –

– lo que el alcohol hace, tiene suerte de que no viniera Lee, pobre de él –

No pudieron seguir avanzando pues Len fue jalado recibiendo un imprevisto y apasionado beso.

– Hola Anna, llegas tarde – comentó Lyserg, recibiendo un saludo con la mano – bien, me voy Len, mañana llegan mis padres y no quiero que me vean con ojeras – otro gesto con la mano, pero este de despedida. – adiós –

Dejó a sus dos amigos, pues sólo esperaba la llegada de la chica para irse, ambos eran amigos en escuela y en la cama, la relación de Len y Anna sólo era de satisfacción y eso ambos lo sabían, jóvenes, ricos creyéndose libres, pues sus padres mas interesados en el dinero que en su familia, y con la influencias de un mundo de libertad traídos desde Europa; hacían que crecieran sin recato.

– Lyserg – llamó un chico guindándose de su brazo

– ¿qué pasa Max? – le preguntó a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, con rostro dulce

– es que Kai y Michael ya andan ebrios y me están persiguiendo – veía a todos lados

– si sabes que pasa siempre lo mismo¿por qué insistes en quedarte mas noche?–

– mm, tal vez una noche me dejen en paz –

– lo dudo –

– oh Lyserg – dijo haciendo un lindo puchero

– bueno, vamos te acompaño a tu casa –

– SIII –

– pero primero – vio una sección en la casa – vamos a rescatar a otras personas – caminaron hasta donde se encontraba un grupo de chicos que tenían acorralados a un chico de cabello y ojos cafes y a una chica de cabello rosa corto – pero creo que necesitaremos ayuda –

– sin duda – apoyo el rubio

Lyserg descubrió a alguien pasando – Tala, Bryan –

– ¿qué pasa Lyserg? – preguntó un chico de cabello rojo y cautivantes ojos azules

– ¿me ayudarían a rescatar a Wyatt y Mathilda? Es que los están molestando – dibujó una dulce sonrisa, imposible de negarse.

– claro – los cuatro se acercaron

– a ver quítense – Bryan se abrió paso llegando hasta ambos chicos nerviosos.

– ¿quién eres tu¿por qué molestas? – exigió saber un chico grande de piel oscura y cabello rizado

– no te interesa – Tala contesto llegando también ante Wyatt y Mathilda

– otro entrometido – agregó un chico de cabello muy corto de color verde y largas cejas

– creo que les gusta meterse en problemas – se escuchó decir a un tipo moreno de cabello blanco

– la verdad si, si encontramos con quien divertirnos – dijo Bryan amenazante

– no es verdad – agregó Lyserg – sólo quiero hablar con mis amigos – tomó a Wyatt y a Mathilda y los trajo hacia él, Max entendió que la pelea iba a empezar.

– ey platicábamos con ellos – dijo el grandote mirando desafiante a Lyserg

– y nosotros con ustedes – Bryan lo obligó a verlo

– realmente quieren pelear –

– no, sólo queremos ver sus caras de idiotas – agregó Tala con una sonrisa

– no, sólo quería platicar con mis amigos, no queremos problemas – dijo Lyserg intentando calmarlos llamando la atención de uno de ellos.

– no ¿eh? – el albino se dispuso a golpearlo, sus dos amigos se prepararon también; Bryan y Tala estaban ya listo, Max se había llevado a Wyatt y a Mathilda lejos de ellos. – esto es para que te calles niño lindo – le lanzó el golpe al rostro, pero nunca llegó Lyserg lo había detenido con una mano.

El albino vio caer a sus dos amigos, gracias a la intervención de Bryan y Tala, al darse cuenta de la desventaja, libero su mano y se apresuró a salir de la casa, seguido de sus dos amigos adoloridos por el golpe.

– aun no se porque sigo pidiéndoles ayuda a ustedes si terminan golpeando a todo al que se encuentran – agregó el peliverde

– porque sabes que somos los únicos capaces de hacer frente a tipos como esos – explicó Tala

Lyserg sabía que tenían razón – bueno, gracias –

– Lyserg vamonos, gracias chicos – agregó Max

– de nada – contestó el pelirrojo

– pero... ¿dónde nos quedamos? – preguntó Bryan viendo con lujuria a Tala – ah si ya me acordé – empujó al ojiazul a la pared cercana, recibiendo un quejido de dolor.

– ten cuidado –

– si – dijo sin interés, mientras levantaba el rostro del pelirrojo para tener descubierto su blanco cuello, y poder saborearlo a besos, no les importaba mucho que los vieran, ya no había quien les pusiera atención, los que estaban sin parejas se marchaban.

Lyserg y los otros tres chicos ya había salido de la casa – bueno, primero dejamos a Mathilda en su casa, les parece – los tres asintieron a lo dicho por Lyserg. Poco después el ojiverde regresaba solo a su casa.

Era muy entrada la noche, caminaba tranquilamente por las oscuras y silenciosas calles. Había escuchado unos pasos tras de él, no le importó mucho, si era un ladrón estaría más interesado en las residencias que en un chico. Además no era un inútil como para no saber defenderse.

– Hola Lyserg – esa voz era conocida, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, era una voz que había intentado olvidar en su pasado, miedo y asco le daba. – ¿cuánto tiempo? – encaró al tipo – has crecido mucho, pero aun así sigues hermoso – intentó acercarse para tomar sus verdes cabellos. Pero Lyserg se lo impidió con un golpe de su mano – vaya que has cambiado, ya no eres un niñito –

– claro que no, ya no soy el tonto del que todos se aprovechaban –

– pues si te vieran así cambiado – lo recorrió con una mirada lujuriosa, Lyserg se estremeció – lo intentarían de nuevo –

– pues faltaría que me dejara –

– los juegos son divertidos –

Lyserg estaba enojándose ante esa platica – ¿qué quiere? –

– pues aun recuerdo esa vez. Fue inolvidable y quisiera repetirlo y probar tu nuevo sabor un poco más maduro –

– maldito – se giró y se alejo de él

– vamos Lyserg – lo abrazó fuertemente por detrás, pero Lyserg al momento del tacto, le dio un codazo en el estomago y una patada en la espinilla, consiguiendo rápidamente quedar libre.

– no me toque – iba a dar un golpe en el rostro, cuando vio algo brillante salir del abrigo del rubio.

– vaya que aprendiste a pelear – le apuntó con su revolver – pero no creo que puedas defenderte contra un arma – Lyserg se abstuvo de volver a golpearlo – muy bien – aun estaba con el cuerpo doblado por el dolor

– ¿qué quiere? – su timbre de voz tembló ligeramente.

– primero llámame Marco, nos conocemos bien como para que me hables de usted – Lyserg hizo un mohín de disgusto – ahora, no quiero eso de ti, sólo quiero que seamos amigos –

– no le creo –

– no lo hagas... pero quiero hablar contigo un día –

– ¿no lo estamos haciendo ahora? –

– Lyserg, Lyserg – lo miró fijamente – te espero el sábado por la tarde en la arboleda de la salida este, es un buen lugar para platicar – Lyserg iba a alegar – ah ah, te espero ahí – movió su revolver en forma amenazante. Y se retiro de ahí.

Lyserg había apretado los puños con coraje y frustración "si cree que voy a ir esta loco, no hay forma que vaya" se alejó de ahí con el único objetivo de llegar a su casa y olvidarlo.

««»» ««»» ««»»

El fin de clases llegó, los chicos y chicas salían de sus salones, alguno aun quedaba platicando, otros en el camino y unos tantos se quedaban en el patio mientras llegaban sus parientes por ellos o sólo pasando el tiempo.

Lyserg le hizo una señal a James para que lo esperar, y se acercó a un chico alto de cabello oscuro que apenas si se notaba por el corte tan corto que tenia, de piel bronceada. Era alto y de torso ancho. Tenía aspecto altanero.

– Mitch necesito un favor –

El aludido volteo a verlo sin mucho interés. – ¿qué tipo de favor? –

– ¿ves ese chico de haya? – indico donde se encontraba su amigo Oliver con cara de tristeza.

– si, el franchute –

– no le digas así, es mi amigo – frunció el ceño

– esta bien, esta bien. ¿Qué con él? –

– acósalo –

El alto lo miró intrigado y después vio hacia Oliver – me agrada la idea de tenerlo cerca –

– sabía que te gustaría, pero sólo hazlo mientras ese otro chico – indicó a un chico rubio que le coqueteaba a dos chicas muy bonitas – lo esté viendo –

– el... – ya no agregó titulo despectivo al recibir una mirada intimidante de Lyserg – del italiano ese ¿qué¿No eran novios esos dos? –

– lo son, por eso lo harás –

– entendí claro – miró con lujuria al Francés

– sólo quiero que lo acoses nada más y sólo por unos días – aclaró con voz firme

– bien lo haré, pero quiero algo a cambio –

– si lo consigues, bien – agregó sabiendo lo que quería a cambio – si no lo consigues yo te daré lo que quieres –

– perfecto – miró ahora a Lyserg con lujuria

– pero no recibirás más –

– ya veré después eso, ahora iré a trabajar – se acercó a Oliver.

Lyserg veía desde su lugar como Mitch se acercaba al ojivioleta sin que éste se diera cuenta, el moreno al quedar muy cerca comenzó ha hablarle, fue notorio lo nervioso del más bajo. Volteó a ver al rubio que aun no se daba cuenta, y Mitch también noto eso, y colocó sus brazos alrededor del francés.

Oliver intentaba soltarse, pero Mitch era más alto y fuerte, y su peso le caía sobre sus hombros, el rubio por fin vio lo que pasaba y con mirada furiosa se acercó a su novio y tomándolo de la muñeca se lo llevó de ahí sin decir palabras.

Lyserg sonrió satisfecho, cuando se retiraba hacia donde lo esperaba el chofer encontró a sus dos amigos cerca viéndolo. Y decidió ir a verlos.

– así que decidiste actuar – comentó Len recargado sobre el tronco de un árbol

– será divertido ver que pasa – comentó Anna muy pegada al chino

– tenía que hacer algo, no me gusta como trata Enrique a Oliver – dijo con voz tranquila

– ¿y por que Mitch? si dices que es tu amigo – preguntó Len interesado

– todos conocen su fama, Enrique aprenderá a cuidarlo –

– sin duda, todos le temen a Mitch como para saber que no deben acercársele lo suficiente, aun no entiendo como es que lo conoces – Anna estaba intrigada

– larga historia, pero nos hacemos favores mutuos –

– pero lo mas sorprendente es que te crean dulce e inocente, incapaz de dañar a alguien – agregó con cinismo

– ¿qué¿No lo soy? – puso su mirada más linda capaz de conmover a cualquiera

– claro, claro – los tres comenzaron a reírse

– bueno, me voy chicos, hoy llegan mis padres y quiero recibirlos – se despidió con un movimiento de manos y se apresuró a llegar donde el coche.

El viaje hasta su casa fue tranquilo, como siempre, sólo que ahora las clases no habían sido tan aburridas. Le gustaba ayudar a la gente, eso era cierto; pero tampoco quería inmiscuirse mucho, eso sólo causaba problemas y conocía por experiencia propia que él mas afectado podría ser él mismo. Además ver como resolvían Oliver y Enrique sus problemas seria divertido

««»»

Continuara

««»»

Los rr del ultimo capitulo de Los ojos negros:

**Tamao Tamamura**: Muchas gracias por tu rr, y tu opinion sobre las parejas ya la he considerado.  
**Alejamoto Diethel**: Gracias por tu rr, y aqui descubriras lo que paso con ellos.  
**Xanae**: Gracias amiga, tu siempre ayudandome.  
**Karenu-Kiyoto**: Gracias por tu rr, y bueno escogi los de BB porque necesitaba a varios personajes extras y era la mejor serie que me quedaba para lo que me proponia, solo espero que te siga agradando.  
**Lady-Amaltea**: Arigato por tu rr, y ya no te deprimas :(  
**Sakuralyserg**: Gracias por tu rr, pobre Lyserg :( soy mala con él. Y pues si necesitaba a los chicos de BB para continuarlo, solo espero que te siga agradando.  
**Kaniza**: arigato gozaiumasu por tu rr, mucho lios con los personajes, pero realmente los tome prestados no son mios, solo no le digas a nadie :D espero y sigas leyendo.  
**MaoSeth**: Chicaaaa gracias por tu rr, y no seas gruñona.


	2. Parte 2

**Los ojos negros II**

««»»

**GabZ**: Siiii la primera en dejar rr. Y bueno no nos avisaron de la fiesta :S pero abra mas :)  
**Alejamoto Diethel**: Si que cambio, pero es que sufrio muchito :( pero en el fondo sigue siendo el mismo.  
**Karenu-Kiyoto**: Me alegra que te siga gustando, y bueno no importa que no reconozcas a los personajes de BB, sigue estando la historia enfocada en Lyserg.  
**Nebyura**: Me alegra verte por esta seccion :) y sobre Yoh nn' resulto que saldra hasta el 3er capitulo.  
**SakuraLyserg**: Gracias por tu rr, pues ha cambiado en apariencia, en este capitulo te daras cuenta de mas cosas.

Aviso: Ni una de las parejas mencionadas son oficiales; solamente la deEnriqueXOliver, pero las demas mencionadas no seran las que queden al final.

««»»

««»»

Llego a su casa y como siempre se preparo para la hora de la comida, pero esta vez cuido su aspecto para verse mas casual a lo que solía vestirse. Apenas bajaba las escaleras cuanto un renault plateado se detuvo frente a la casa, sabia quienes venían dentro y se apresuro a recibirlos.

Del auto bajaron primero un chico castaño de ojos verdes, a quien reconoció de inmediato; después de él, otro chico castaño de ojos azules que no reconocía, pero sabia que lo había visto antes; seguido un chico rubio que salía con dificultad pues parecía que alguien lo empujaba desde adentro, siendo un chico de larga cabellera trenzada quien lo hacia.

Qchan apresúrate a bajar, ya quiero verlo-

calma Douglas, calma- decía el rubio con dificultad

Duo cálmate- pidió el ojiazul con seriedad. Al escuchar sus voces los reconoció de inmediato.

papá père, tíos- llego junto a ellos, abrazando a Quentin -cómo les fue en el viaje?-

bien Lyserg-, el ojiverde le acaricio la cabellera en gesto de saludo

tíos que gusto volver a verlos-

a nosotros también pequeño Lyserg, aunque... ya no eres tan pequeño, ya casi rebasas a tu papá aunque Quentin es algo bajito de estatura-

oye, no soy bajito, además nosotros solo nos diferenciamos por dos centímetros, así que mejor no me vengas con eso-

pero aun así soy mas alto- sonrío ampliamente

mj-

bueno chicos entremos- hablo el ojiverde

si Travis; vamos Douglas, Hiroshi-

Los 5 entraron a la casa, donde se dirigieron directo al comedor donde ya estaba servida la comida, mientras sus maletas eran llevadas a sus habitaciones.

En la mesa -cómo te ha ido en la escuela?- pregunto Quentin

muy bien, pronto serán los exámenes parciales-

que horror, exámenes- simulo temblar Douglas

no seas exagerado- regaño Hiroshi, primo de Quentin

no lo soy, pero si son atemorizantes. No opinas lo mismo Lyserg?-

si tío Douglas, pero estudio lo suficiente para no preocuparme-

eso es ser un buen chico-

así es- comento orgulloso Quentin; para él, Lyserg era un chico dulce y amable, siempre atento y con buenas calificaciones.

y no has tenido problemas en la casa?- pregunto Travis

no père, ninguno. Por cierto anoche fui a una fiesta y me tuve que regresar temprano unos tipos se querían pelear, yo iba con mis amigos y preferimos no intervenir- mintió

muy bien- lo felicito Quentin pues le habían enseñado a ser prudente y lo querían mucho.

Así era su relación, para sus padres Lyserg era el hijo, los únicos que lo conocían al chico cínico eran Len y Anna, y aun así no conocían al autentico Lyserg. Pues él no nunca se permitiría que alguien se le acercara lo suficiente como para dejar marca en su corazón, había sufrido mucho de niño, y no deseaba que se repitiera.

Y ahora él regresaba para no dejarlo olvidar, recordar todo el dolor sufrido. Pero no lo iba a permitir iría a verlo y le dejaría todo en claro, con arma o sin ella.

««»»

En el descanso; Lyserg, Len y Anna estaban almorzando en una de las mesas que estaban al aire libre, cuando dos chicos llegaron ha hacerles compañía.

oigan vamos a organizar una super fiesta el sábado, ya están invitados- comento el pelirrojo

a poco queremos ir?- pregunto Anna con seriedad

sino quieres ir no vayas, no es indispensable tu presencia- comento Bryan secamente

iremos- agrego Len evitando que siguiera la discusión

yo creo que no podré, mis padres aun están en casa-

vamos Lyserg no seas aguafiestas, pídeles permiso y se acabo- el pelilavanda se sentó a su lado -oh tus papitos no te dejan?- pregunto burlón

claro que me dan permiso, pero casi nunca están y quiero estar mas tiempo con ellos, además vinieron mis tíos de visitas-

hay Len no puedo creer que seas amigo de este niñato-, el chino solo hizo un gesto de que no importarle. -bueno, de todos modos ya están avisados- terminaron de decir alejandose.

qué vas ha hacer el sábado?- pregunto la rubia

tengo un asunto pendiente-

y es tan tardado como para no poder ir a la fiesta?-

Lyserg penso en lo dicho, iría a ver a Marco pero después qué, regresar a su casa y ver de frente a sus padres que le dieron tanto; ellos sabían bien lo que paso, no era secreto, pero incomodarlos con lo que vaya a resultar de su entrevista con Marco no era bueno.

bueno, creo que si iré-

bien-

ja, miren ahí- indico con una risa burlona Anna -tu plan esta funcionando- Al enfocar su vista a donde le enseñaba la chica, se veía como Oliver era abrazado posesivamente por Enrique, mientras miraba furiosamente a Mitch -con eso aprenderá a darle su lugar-

Hola chicos- salude otra persona sentándose junto a Lyserg, mismo lugar que ocupo Bryan

Hola Max, qué haciendo?-

pues es que no he visto a Kai ni a Michael-

ah, y ya te sientes desplazado, eso te pasa por jugar con ellos, seguro ya se consiguieron a alguien mejor-

Len eres malo- hizo un puchero -yo no juego con ellos... bueno con Michael si- bajo la mirada -pero él sabe lo que siento, si insiste no es mi culpa-

o sea que quieres a Kai?- comento Lyserg

claro, pero él solo quiere jugar conmigo-

cómo lo sabes?-

con sus gestos y actitudes-

por que no le preguntas?- Anna fue directa

porque me da miedo saber que es verdad- recargo su cabeza en la mesa

... pues para que te sigues con juegitos, ve y pregúntale-

pero... bueno, lo haré ahora que lo encuentre-

chicos, super fiesta el sábado- un pelizaul llego y se sentó con ellos

ya nos dijeron Tala y Bryan- agrego Len aburrido

mj, me ganaron, pero no importa, y espero que vayan llevare a mis amigos de la otra vez-

si llévalos, tal vez esta vez si haya pelea-

qué quieres decir Lyserg?-

pues que la otra vez en casa de Len, estaban molestando a Wyatt y a Mathilda. Tala y Bryan fueron a rescatarlos y tuvieron que golpearlos para que se tranquilizaran-

eso es cierto- agrego Max aun con la cabeza abajo

hay no se preocupen- en eso se fijo en la actitud de su amigo rubio -qué tienes Max?- se escucho preocupado

nada-

pues imagínate si te pasara algo- dijo con sarcasmo -vente vamos a la cafetería a comprar algo, ya me dio hambre y de paso te compro algo- y lo tomo del brazo llevándoselo de ahí

pero no me jales Tyson- ambos se alejaron

¿cómo le hace Max para tener a tantos tras de él, es claro que Tyson también lo quiere- comento Len

pues mientras no termine como la fábula del perro y las dos tortas, sin nada- agrego Anna. Lyserg estaba pensativo. -vas a ayudarlo a él también?-

eh? Si, aunque es difícil, Max confeso que quiere a Kai, pero niégame que es difícil saber que piensa Kai, siempre inmutable, ni siquiera le importa tener competencia; aunque... seria mas fácil convencer a Max que olvide a Kai-

pues hagas lo que hagas será igual que divertido que con lo de Oliver-, Lyserg sonrío al tener ya un plan.

««»»

Llego a su casa, siendo recibido de inmediato por uno de sus tíos.

Lyserg hasta que llegas, se me hace que no fuiste a la escuela y se te paso el tiempo-

no tío Douglas-

ah bueno- sonrío -vamos a comer fuera, así que cámbiate rápido el uniforme-

si, pero porque vamos a comer fuera?-

pues porque tus padres están en la oficina y los iremos a ver, vamos apúrate que el tiempo apremia-

bien, me cambio rápido-, Lyserg se apresuro a llegar a su cuarto.

El ojivioleta se quedo al pie de las escaleras, cuando sintió unos brazos rodearlo por la cintura. -sabes como llegar a las oficinas?-

yo no, pero me dijo Quentin que el chofer de Lyserg si- giro aun siendo abrazado, y al tenerlo le beso los labios -oye Hiro, deberás no quieres un hijo?- le dedico una tierna mirada

no quieras convencerme así, y ya te dije que si, pero mejor esperemos un poco-

ya espere mucho tiempo- bajo la mirada -pero bueno, esperare a que te decidas- dijo con tristeza

cada vez que te acuerdas de Lyserg piensas en eso-

pues es que lo quiero mucho, aunque no pasemos tiempo con él. Travis y Quentin son afortunados al tenerlo, y a veces me da envidia-

mm, bien cuando regresemos veremos-

si- lo beso apasionadamente.

Lyserg había escuchado todo desde su cuarto que no estaba lejos de las escaleras. Sentía que realmente él era el afortunado por tener unos padres como ellos; y le agradaría mas que adoptaran a otro hijo, uno que realmente fuera como ellos quisieran, no se sentía digno de ser su hijo. Una lagrima salió de sus ojos sin permiso, qué hubiera sido de su vida sin ellos, no deseaba saberlo, él era feliz así para que preocuparse.

listo- bajo y encontró a sus tíos aun abrazados

bien, vamonos-

««»»

Pronto se daría el toque de salida de la escuela, pensaba en lo que haría el siguiente día, el volver a ver a Marco, era algo que nunca penso que sucedería. Pero ahora tenia otra cosa que hacer.

Salió rápido del salón y escondiéndose del todos llego a un callejón cerca de la escuela y lo atravesó hasta llegar a una calle oculta, ahí había tres sujetos, al parecer fumando, vestían trajes elegantes con sombrero y estaban cerca de una puerta.

buenas tardes chico- saludo con acento uno de ellos, que tenia un espeso bigote

buenas tardes- se aproximo -quiero un poco-

bien, aquí tengo un poco. Y Mitch? hace dos días que no lo veo-

le pedí un favor, por eso he venido yo-

bien, me lo saludas- le extendió un pequeño paquete envuelto

si- de su mochila saco una generosa cantidad de dinero y se lo entrego -gracias, nos vemos-

cuídate- Lyserg metió el paquete en su mochila y se apresuro a llegar hasta el auto, nadie lo vio.

««»»

El resto de la tarde, como las anteriores, se la había pasado con sus tíos, enseñándoles toda la ciudad. Aunque como un lugar para negocios, no había mucho que visitar. Pero era agradable pasar el tiempo de manera tranquila.

buenas noches- saludo Quentin entrando al comedor abrazado por Travis

papàpère. Cómo les fue?- recibió a ambos con un beso

bien, mucho trabajo- contesto el rubio, ambos recién llegados se sentaron a la mesa.

por cierto Lyserg, tendremos que irnos nuevamente el domingo, regresaremos en 7 días-

esta bien- la cena fue servida por Sara

y mañana nosotros nos marchamos, solo veníamos de paso- comento Hirochi

sip, es que decidimos tomar unas vacaciones y que mejor que visitar los parientes-

y cuando vienen otra vez?- pregunto Lyserg

pues no sabemos, pero espero sea dentro de poco- le guiño Douglas a Lyserg

me encantaría que volvieran-

eres un buen chico-

por cierto se van en la mañana?-

si, por que?-

no, nada mas por saber, y es que- miro al ojiverde - père me das permiso de salir en la tarde a ver un compañero por un trabajo y de ahí ir a una fiesta?-

mm, solo si prometes llegar temprano-

claro que si-

uy ya no estaremos para la fiesta- dijo con falsa tristeza el ojivioleta

hay Duo- regaño Hiroshi

por cierto- agrego Lyserg -cuándo tomaran ustedes sus vacaciones?-

pues la empresa esta yendo bien, así que ya estamos viendo eso- explico Travis

es que... quiero un hermano-

Ambos padres quedaron sorprendidos por tan repentina confección, -un hermano?-

si-

pues justamente estabamos pensando en eso, y queríamos hablar contigo, y ya vimos que estas de acuerdo, ahora que estemos de vacaciones veremos eso- explico el ojiverde

que bien-

««»» ««»» ««»»

Sus tíos se despidieron y sus padres se marcharon al trabajo, éstos regresarían en la tarde, y aprovecharía para ir a ver a Marco.

Y así, tomando el camino a la salida, se dirigió a la vereda, un lugar bastante tranquilo, y la gran cantidad de plantas y pasto alto daba un lugar intimo, sospechaba lo que se proponía, pero ya no era mas ese niñito tonto.

Llego hasta una cerca rota, ahí encontró de inmediato al rubio, vestido con una larga gabardina crema, fumaba y supo que ya lo había visto llegar.

vente- le indico sin decir mas, ambos caminaron entre las espigas secas hasta llegar a un claro, donde había un árbol caído. Ahí se detuvo sin decir mas.

qué te propones?-, no contesto pero metió una mano bajo su abrigo, y saco su revolver, Lyserg retrocedió al verlo.

no te haré nada- rodó el carrusel -ven, te enseñare a usarla- Lyserg desconfiaba -sabes pelear pero aun no conoces el potencial de un arma, que harás cuando otra persona te apunte, además... no quisiera perder a alguien como tu-

bien, pero no intentes nada-, Marco sonrío al ver a Lyserg acercarse, le extendió el arma y el peliverde la tomo desconfiado -sujetala con ambas manos, como es tu primera vez te tienes que acostumbrar al impulso del disparo-

Lyserg obedeció, mientras la acomodaba. Marco aprovecho para ponerse a sus espaldas.

ahora apunta a esas piedras- Marco señalo hacia el tronco del árbol caído -manteen firmes las manos-, paso sus brazos por la espalda de Lyserg, poniendo sus manos sobre las del chico.

Lyserg entendió el movimiento e intento ocultar el nerviosismo, al querer...

dispara-, lo obligo a jalar el gatillo, el estallido lo desconcertó, una vez hecho el disparo Marco lo solto. -fallaste, aflojaste los brazos en el ultimo momento, repitámoslo- Lyserg no dijo nada.

Los movimientos se repitieron, otra vez lo tenia envuelto en sus brazos, disparo dando en el blanco.

bien hecho Lyserg, inténtalo de nuevo, esta vez no te ayudare a apuntar- bajo sus brazos poniendo una en el vientre de Lyserg y otra en su hombro, muy cerca de su cuello.

Volvió a dispara, fallando el blanco, se ponía nervioso, y su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse, era incomoda la posición en la que se encontraba, pero lo que mas le molestaba es que no hacia nada para quitárselo, le tenia aun tanto miedo?

lo estas haciendo muy bien- la mano en su vientre comenzó a moverse, acariciándolo sugestivamente sobre la ropa, su cabeza fue ladeada y sintió la cálida respiración en su cuello -muy bien- se tenso aun mas, cerrando los ojos.

No comprendía lo que hacia, temblaba pero no se movía, su razón le decía que lo alejara de su lado, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Un beso en su cuello le hizo soltar el arma, su cuerpo fue volteado y recibió un beso en los labios. Ahora sus ojos estaban enormemente abierto.

Ya no reaccionaban, ni cuando fue recostado en el pasto, ni cuando ambos quedaron desnudos, ni cuando sintió su cuerpo ser tocado, y mucho menos cuando su intimidad fue invadida, solo un grito que resonó en todo el lugar indico que aun seguía ahí, el mismo dolor que de la primera vez, la misma angustia. Varias lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas hasta caer libremente a la tierra, no había sentido placer, ni asco; se había olvidado de su alrededor.

Marco le abrazaba, las lagrimas salían en llanto, no habían parado; ya todo había terminado y el rubio intentaba consolarlo, sus hermosas esmeraldas brillaban enternecedoramente por la humedad en sus ojos.

««»»

Llego a su casa y subió corriendo a su habitación, Sara, quien siempre lo recibía, se quedo extrañada, escucho la puerta azotar, y se disponía a irlo a ver. Abrió la puerta lentamente, todo estaba en orden, escucho el ruido de agua en el baño y toco lentamente.

joven Lyserg, esta bien?- espero tras la puerta -joven Lyserg?-

si, eh... ah... si es que se me hace tarde para ir a la fiesta- se escucho apenas audible tras la puerta

bien joven Lyserg, me retiro-

si Sara-

Lyserg yacía sentado en la tina, echándose agua encima, intentando borrar todo rastro de lo sucedido, pero... no lo lograba, volvió a sentirse tan sucio como ese día... no, aun mas sucio. Nuevas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Mucho después salió, vestido y con una mascara de tranquilidad, se encontró a la chica bajando las escaleras -Sara, ya me voy, avísale a mis padres que no tardare-

si joven Lyserg. Pero esta bien?. lo veo cojear-

si, es que me caí y aun me duele- un dolor que desaparecería, mas no el recuerdo

pero no es grave?-

no, solo es un golpe-

bien-

ahora si me voy. Adiós Sara-, su vida era una farsa a la que estaba acostumbrada, que mas le daba simular que nada había pasado, así es... la vida.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Perdonen la tardanza, pero me fui de vacaciones (se ve a Valsed con un pesimo bronceado), ademas de que me quitaron a mi ligue, pero bueno, espero sus comentario sobre este capi, para ver si lo continuo o me doy un balazo wuajajaja que exagerada soy :D


	3. Parte 3

**Los ojos negros II**

««»»

Gracias a mi Beta Xanae

**Afrodinique**: Arigato por tu rr, y sobre el contenido del fic, sera un poco mas pesada que la anterior, por lo mismo de que son mas grandes. Y sobre el tiro, pues aun lo ando pensando :D  
**Alejamoto Diethel**: No soy mala, o si? (Valsed alega ignoracia), y aqui la continuacion.  
**GabZ**: Gabyyyyyyyyy (viva aqui si hay repeticion), bueno a lo que iba, si se disparan al caer, pero esas portan pocas balas y ya las habian disparado; y... viva la angustia :D  
**Nebyura**: No pues a pesar de todo, no puede negarse a si mismo que tiene miedo, y ahora se aguanta por querer ser alguien que no es :D (si que soy mala). Y por galan Max sufrira wuajajaja  
**Alba-chan**: Y bueno, Hao e Yoh ya hacen aparicion en este capi, o era en el otro... ... ... ... ... aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh OO los pase al siguiente capitulo. Bueno prometo no tardarme en subir el siguiente capitulo.  
**Sakura-lyserg**:D buen comentario, lo bueno es que yo tambien lo quiero, sino imaginate. Gracias por tu rr.

««»»

««»»

El chofer lo dejó en la entrada de esa taberna, le avisó que regresara en 4 horas. Entró despacio soportando aun el rezagado dolor.

Había muchos chicos dentro y fuera del lugar, era temprano pero ya había algunos con tarros de cerveza. Reconoció a algunos, pero la mayoría eran desconocidos para él, habían sido invitados todos los jóvenes de la ciudad. Todos de clase alta, vistiendo ropa costosa y luciéndose con todos.

La música sonaba por todo el lugar, el grupo que estaba en la tarima tocaba blues era lo que escuchaban los jóvenes, aunque a los padres no les gustara. Caminó hasta llegar con uno de sus amigos –Tyson–

– Hola Lyserg, llegaste temprano –

– sabes que me gusta ser puntual –

– pues no han llegado los demás chicos, pero deja te presento a unos amigos – caminaron hasta la barra de la cantina. – chicos, dejen les presento a Lyserg –

– ¿qué tal? – dijo uno de ellos

– Lyserg, ellos son Julia – una chica de cabello castaño oscuro con fleco naranja – y Raul – un pelirrojo, sus rostro eran familiares – son hermanos –

– mucho gusto – saludó la chica extendiendo su mano

– igualmente –

En otra parte del lugar – oye – llamó un peliverde – ¿no es ese chico el mismo que nos arruino la fiesta la otra vez? –

– si, es él – comentó un albino – sus amigos no han de estar lejos –

– espero que también vengan los otros dos chicos lindos, tenia ganas con la niñita – agregó un pelinegro

– esta noche nos vengaremos –

Len no tardó en entrar, venía con Bryan, Tala y Anna.

– chicos – saludó otro recién llegado

– Hola Max – saludó Tala – Wyatt, Mathilda – agregó al ver a los otros dos chicos

– creí que no vendrías? – preguntó intrigado Bryan, por lo sucedido la otra vez

– pues no queríamos al principio, pero pensamos que estaríamos dejando de divertirnos –

– así se dice – agregó el pelilavanda

– pues entremos – exclamó Anna

– entren, nosotros estamos esperando a Tamao y a Hilary –

– bueno – el grupo de 4 entró

– Hola Rei – saludó nuevamente Max

– Max, chicos –

– Hola – saludaron los demás compañeros de Rei

– Lee, Mariah; que gusto – comentó Mathilda

– les presento a Kevin – un chico bajito de cabello verde en una coleta alta – y a Gary – un chico alto, robusto y con un extraño peinado – son amigos de Lee – presentó Rei

– mucho gusto –

– ellos son Max, Wyatt y Mathilda –

– bien, chicos – Mariah tomó a Rei y a Lee un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos afilados – entremos –

– esa Mariah es una hipócrita – comento Mathilda al verla entrar tan feliz, – después de que anteriormente anduvo besando al novio de su mejor amigo, anda como si nada –

– así es ella – expresó Wyatt desinteresado

– chicos – una chica llamó

– Hilary, Tamao hasta que llegan –

– perdonen por hacerlo esperar, pero ya entremos – Hilary se adelantó.

««»»

Lyserg vio a sus amigos entrar, harto del par de hermanos que llevaban un buen rato discutiendo. Se disculpo sin obtener mucha atención y se alejo.

– buenas noches –

– miren pero si vino el niñato – Bryan cruzó su brazo sobre los hombros de Lyserg – creí que tus papis no te dejarían –

– pues si me dejaron –

– ¡ay, ay, ay! pues vamos a divertirnos – jaló a Lyserg al área de baile, y comenzó a moverse siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

– Bryan no cambia – se burló Len, a ambos chicos en la pista les encantaba bailar.

Tala veía a su novio bailar cadensualmente con el ritmo de esa música, no le importaba que bailara con Lyserg, llevaban tiempo conociéndose, y sabia de los sentimientos de Bryan para con él. Al ver a la pareja bailar, muchos los imitaron.

Después de dos canciones, ambos chicos regresaron con sus amigos – Tala, te toca bailar conmigo – lo sujetó de la muñeca

– pero ya sabes que no sé bailar, sigue bailando con Lyserg –

– ya es hora de que aprendas. Además quiero bailar con mi novio –

– bien Bryan, haré el ridículo por ti –

– perfecto –

– ¿y ustedes por qué no van a bailar? – preguntó el ojiverde a su par de amigos

– mm, vamos Len – Anna se llevó a un no muy alegre chino.

Lyserg se entretuvo viendo a las parejas bailar, se detuvo en una en particular, Oliver y Enrique bailaban alegres, sólo que el rubio se distraía viendo a las otras personas, no sabia si Oliver ignoraba sus acciones o no.

No tardó en encontrar a Mitch, quien no perdía de vista a la pareja, era sencillo saber que no tardaría en tener su momento para jugar.

Siguió viendo a los demás, pues no tardaría en divertirse con ellos tres, así que mientras buscaría en que entretenerse. Y encontró a Rei platicando con su grupo de amigos, desde su lugar podía ver claramente como Mariah le metía mano discretamente, Rei hacía todo lo posible para no hacerse notar. Lyserg pensó entrometerse en ese problema.

Y recordó que tenia un asunto pendiente, le encontró a Max quien bailaba alegremente con Tyson. Buscó a un lado y encontró a Kai acompañado de Wyatt y del otro lado encontró a Micheal con sus amigos. Este era un buen momento para empezar con su plan.

Caminó esquivando a las personas, y llegó hasta donde Micheal, con un toque en el hombro y una señal para que lo siguiera, sonriéndole con amabilidad y ambos salieron, llegaron hasta un lugar apartado.

– ¿qué pasa, Lyserg? –

– pues... es que... –

– ¿qué? –

– bueno – movió su cabeza como si observara que nadie los escuchara – es sobre Max –

– ¿Max¿qué pasa con él? –

– bueno, es que... sé que a él le gusta Kai –

Michael ocultó sus ojos azul tras sus mechones castaño – lo sé –

– y... pues yo te quiero ayudar –

– ¿ayudarme? –

– si, Max sólo esta confundido, no creo que quiera a Kai, tal vez sólo esta fascinado –

–no te entiendo, Lyserg –

– que tal vez Kai haya seducido a Max, y por eso es que cree que le gusta. Algo le ha de haber hecho Kai –

– ya me las pagará ese tipo –

– pero espera –

– ¿qué? –

– ¿no sería mejor descubrir qué le hizo a Max para que cayera en su truco? y así tu podrás convencer a Max que tu le convienes –

– ¿y cómo quieres que haga eso? –

– ese es el problema – bajó la mirada, como no queriendo decir.

– dime Lyserg – lo sujetó de los hombros

– que beses a Kai – cerró los ojos al terminar de decir eso y comenzó a temblar, fingiendo que temía su enojo – perdona por decirlo – se iba, pero el castaño no lo dejo.

– espera Lyserg... es buena idea, pero no creo que Kai quiera –

– le puedo pedir a Tala o a Bryan que me ayuden –

– ¿realmente me ayudarías a conseguir a Max? –

– te ayudaría a que Max se decidiera de una vez – el castaño no había puesto mucha atención en el cambio de las palabras, ilusionado por tener al chico que deseaba.

– gracias Lyserg, sólo dime cuando – se alejó de ahí sin esperar a mas.

Lyserg sonrió, al menos tenía en que distraerse ahora, entro al salón muy cerca de Michael dejando ser visto; y regresó a donde lo dejaron sus amigos.

– Lyserg ¿a dónde fuiste? – preguntó Bryan

– fui a ver que quería Michael –

– ese tipo me cae mal –

– mm, me da igual – contestó desinteresado el ojiverde

– pues a nosotros no nos agrada, cree poder competir contra Kai, iluso – Lyserg puso rostro de estar pensando, Len y Anna se acercaban.

– ¿qué pasa Lyserg? – preguntó Tala intrigado

– nada –

– Lyserg, habla –

– es que... Michael me dijo que le advirtiera a Max que Kai sólo quiere jugar con él por ingenuo, y que Kai no es lo que aparenta ser –

– ¿eso te dijo? – Bryan lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, Lyserg puso rostro de espanto, mientras asentía – ¿y qué mas? –

– me dijo que el podía superar a Kai en cualquier cosa, y que era muy cobarde para querer retarlo. Bryan, suéltame –

– ya Bryan, déjalo, Lyserg no tiene la culpa – intervino Len, ambos rusos se vieron, y se alejaron de ahí.

– ¿ya empezaste a trabajar? – preguntó Anna recargándose en él

– ya, y necesito que me hagan un favor –

– dinos –

– ahora voy a ver a Max, pero con una señal ustedes buscarán a Tyson y lo llevarán con Max –

– pero si Max esta ahí con Tyson –

– pero pronto no lo estará – esperó un momento, ambos chicos habían llegado con Kai, pudo darse cuenta como ellos conversaban acaloradamente, para después voltear a ver a Micheal, éste los vio y después le dio una rápida mirada a Lyserg, quien le hizo un gesto de aprobación.

El norteamericano salió, y Kai no tardó en seguirlo. Lyserg entonces aprovechó para ir con su amigo – Max –

– ¿si Lyserg? –

– tengo algo que decirte, es sobre Kai –

– dime – tenía ya toda la atención

– pero aquí no, acompáñame – y salió por el mismo lugar que los chicos anteriores. Len y Anna se mantuvieron a distancia, con Tyson que los miraba extrañado.

– bueno Max es que... – se interrumpió a si mismo cuando comenzaron a escucharse unas voces alterados, no se lograban entender – ¿qué crees que sea eso? –

Max alzó los hombros negando – no sé –

– vamos a ver, tal vez alguien este en problemas – ambos buscaron el origen de esos sonidos.

Y se detuvieron al ver a Michael y a Kai besarse. Esa imagen fue un choque emocional en Max, sospechaba que Kai jugaba con él, pero Michael le había confesado quererlo, y... ahora los dos se besaban, y no parecían pensar en él – no – salió de su boca, para después comenzar a correr, paso por entre Anna y Len, Tyson lo vio correr derramando varias lagrimas y corrió tras él sin importarle más.

Lyserg les hizo un gesto a sus amigos, para que los vigilaran, y se acercó a Kai y Michael que ahora se miraban retadoramente y con repulsión. – Michael, Kai – habló nervioso, ninguno de los parecía ponerle atención. – este, tengo algo malo que decirles –

– habla – ordeno Kai fastidiado

– pues... es que… Max los vio –

– ¿qué? – preguntaron ambos a la vez

– si, Max y Tyson venían para acá, intente detenerlo pero no llegué a tiempo. Lo siento –

– ¿dónde esta? – Kai lo sujetó con fuerzas del antebrazo

Frunció el ceño con dolor – salió corriendo –

– ¿a donde? – le gritó Michael

– suéltame, Kai – pidió con voz temblorosa

– nosotros sabemos a donde – intervino Len

– ¿a dónde? –

– síganos – Kai soltó al peliverde, y los 5 fueron a buscar al rubio.

En un callejón Max lloraba, siendo abrazado por Tyson, estaban escondidos entre unos botes.

– soy un tonto Tyson, me creí sus palabras –

– vamos Max, tranquilízate –

– ¿cómo? estaba tan ilusionado y sólo jugaban con mis sentimientos –

– ¿quienes? – le enfureció escuchar eso

– fui un tonto Tyson, un iluso – el peliazul acariciaba su espalda en un intento de reconfortarlo – pero... creo que todo fue mi culpa, soy un estúpido –

– no lo eres Max, estoy seguro que tu no hiciste algo para provocar lo que haya pasado –

– Max – dos chicos llegaron con ellos – déjanos explicarte – pidió Michael

– las cosas no son como parece – agregó Kai

– sé lo que vi – tenía la cabeza agachada

Michale se hincó para quedar a su altura – te quiero mucho, y no soportaba que prefirieras a Kai – el ojicarmin sonrío al escuchar lo que desconocía

– ¿y por eso lo besaste? –

– no, claro que no, sólo quería saber que te gustaba de él – Max no contestó. Dentro de Tyson nacía un impulso de llevarse al rubio y no dejar que esos dos se le acercaran.

– quítate – Kai empujó al castaño – Max sabes que no soy bueno expresándome, pero te quiero – Max cerró los ojos, ahora le era difícil confiar.

– no se acerquen a Max sólo lo hacen sufrir – Tyson soltó al rubio y alejó a Kai, quedando delante del ojizaul.

– Tyson, no intervengas – agregó Michael furioso

– quítate que esto no te incumbe –

– me incumbe porque no me gusta ver llorar a Max –

– ¿no saldrás que con que también te gusta? – Tyson no contestaba pero se notó el nerviosismo ante esa pregunta – entonces si –

– si me gusta o no, es algo que no les interesa –

– ahora dices que no nos interesa –

– cállense, no quiero que vuelvan a acercárseme – Max no soportó mas, se sentía nervioso, confundido y más aun con lo escuchado con Tyson. Se levantó y corrió lejos de ahí. Chocó con dos personas, una chica castaña con lentes que lo abrazó al verlo llorar, Max les dijo algo los tres se fueron.

Michael, Kai y Tyson; se quedaron inmóviles, sin saber que hacer o decir, había lastimado al pobre chico y les dolía.

– oye, Lyserg – llamó Len, los tres miraban todo a cierta distancia – esta vez te pasaste –

– no negaré que me dolió provocar el llanto de Max, pero todo salió perfecto –

– explícate entonces – ordenó Anna

– Max no quiere a nadie ahora... o por lo menos se obligará a eso –

– no veo el caso a eso, pero sigue –

– pues ahora ellos tres están apenados con todo, no saben que hacer, pero sólo el que realmente quiera a Max intentará volver a acercarse, mientras que los otros dos se alejaran para no volverlo a lastimar –

– ¿y cómo sabes que las persona que realmente lo quiere no se alejara también? –

– porque no soportará verlo solo y deprimido –

– mm, vaya que sabes planear las cosas ¿y qué pasara con Max?–

– bueno, Max aprendió a que no debe estar jugando con las personas por mas inocente que parezca ya que le pueden regresar el favor –

– lo bueno es que Max es tu amigo, recuérdame Anna nunca pedirle un favor del tipo romántico a Lyserg –

– te pido lo mismo –

– vamos chicos – el grupo de tres amigos entró de nuevo a la taberna entre risas.

– oigan ¿han visto a Kai? – la pareja de rusos los interceptó

– si, pero déjenlo sólo un momento – contestó Anna

– ¿qué paso? – preguntó Tala

– ya les dirá él después –

– vamos a bailar Bryan – Lyserg jaló al pelilavanda, para convencerlos de no ir a buscar a su amigo.

– vamos Tala, vayamos por otros tragos – Len y Anna se colocaron a cada lado del pelirrojo y se lo llevaron a la cantina.

Terminó la pieza y ambos regresaron con sus amigos, pues Lyserg había visto algo que le llamó la atención.

–Len, Anna acompáñenme – ambos lo siguieron sin preguntar, Bryan ni Tala preguntaron, estaban confundidos con la actitud de ellos por lo que pudo pasarle a su amigo Kai. Los tres se alejaron – miren – les pidió que vieran al Italiano que siguiendo a sus costumbres de conquistador, coqueteaba descaradamente.

– ya empezó ese; pero¿dónde esta Oliver? –

– ese es el problema, yo iré a buscarlo, mientras ustedes irán con Enrique y preguntaran por él, creo que Mitch anda haciendo de las suyas –

««»»

Continuará

««»»


	4. Parte 4

**Los ojos negros II**

««»»

**Xanae**: Xaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan :) bueno ya sabremos donde esta Oliver, sobre las demas dudas: asi es la mente humanade confusa oo y... y... y donde estaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas, no te he visto en el mesengeer (  
**Alejamoto Diethel**: Por fin haran actode presencia los gemelos, yuju!  
**Nebyura**: Amigaaaa, por fin aparecera Yoh, ya era hora :D  
** Lady-Amaltea**: Me alegra encontrarte tambien por este fic, en cuanto a tus preguntas: 1 no se, 2 aun menos, 3 uy quien sabe, 4 si aparece. Y por fin aparecen los gemelos :D  
**Isis tsurumi**: Arigato por tu rr, y me alegra que te este gustando :) y pues con respecto a Kai, pue ya tienes dueño, asi que esta dificil, y QUIERO RR, ME ENCANTAN LOS RR :D

««»»

««»»

no veo a Oliver, iré a buscarlo, mientras ustedes irán con Enrique y preguntaran por él, creo que Mitch anda haciendo se las suyas-

bien- la pareja tomo camino, mientras que Lyserg se dirigía a la trastienda, y llego a la bodega, conocía bien al chico como para saber sus costumbres.

Vamos Oli lindo- decía el moreno acorralando al mas chico en una de las enormes cajas.

Mitch, por favor, déjame ir- se escuchaba su voz temblorosa intentando no llorar de miedo.

pero eres irresistiblemente tentador- una de sus manos jugaba con los verdes cabellos

yo... yo no quiero esto-

es por Enrique, pero él no vale la pensa, no te pone la atención que mereces. Para mi tu serias lo único-

Mitch, es que...-

aun así te gusta?- Oliver asintió -yo te haré olvidarlo- lo beso, Oliver intentaba romper el beso, pero esa posición no le permitía moverse. Mitch entrar en la boquita, que se resistía todo lo que podía.

Una de las manos del mas alto, buscaba los botones de la camisa del ojivioleta, buscando acariciar la blanca piel, pero un ruido a su costado lo hizo detenerse, una sombra se apareció reconociendo de inmediato.

Mitch se iba a alejar del francés, cuando esa sombra negó con la cabeza, confundido Mitch se mantuvo en su lugar, pero teniendo aun ahí al indefenso chico, volvió a besarlo, pero se abstuvo de seguir despojándolo de la ropa.

Mitch, déjame- las lagrimas se hicieron presentes

no llores hermoso- en eso la puerta la repentina aparición de tres personas les llamo la atención.

desgraciado- Enrique golpeo fuertemente a Mitch, quien con la sorpresa cayo, iba a levantarse para responder la agresión, cuando la sombra negó nuevamente. Enrique ya abrazaba al tembloroso Oliver

qué, no me digas que te interesa el lindo Oliver, lo dejas tan abandonado que creí que no-

no vuelvas ha acercarte a él-

no eres quien para decirme que hacer- ya se había levantado

soy su novio- abrazo mas a Oliver

si fuera tu novio, no estarías coqueteando a otras personas- el rubio guardo silencio no sabia que decir -pero sabes, es muy lindo, y ten por seguro que insistiré. Así que si lo quieres cuídalo bien, que la próxima vez no seres tan condescendiente-

lo quiero mucho, y te matare la próxima vez que intentes acercártele- salió de ahí, llevándose a Oliver, cuanta angustia y dolor había sentido al ver a su novio en esa posición, reconocía que había sido muy malo con él al estar de conquistador, pero era orgulloso. Lo que no sabia era si le dolía mas sabes que había lastimado a Oliver, o que alguien mas estuviera interesado en él. Solo sabia que esta vez le pondría mas atención.

Len y Anna salieron también, para buscar a su amigo, les extraño no verlo ahí; se había perdido de la diversión. Mitch seguía de pie con una sonrisa burlona y un tono rojo en su mejilla golpeada. La sombra salió de su escondite.

lo hiciste muy bien, te felicito-

sabes que se hacer las cosas bien- vio a la persona de frente -ahora quiero mi pago- lo empujo a las cajas, acorralándolo, teniendo esa tentadora boca muy cerca.

no lo intentes- recibió un puñetazo en el estomago, liberándose.

vamos Lyserg no seas agresivo-

tu no seas aprovechado. No te basto probar esa boca ajena y tocar su piel-

pude haber disfrutar mas sino hubieras intervenido-

queria que lo acosaras no que lo violaras-

sino lo iba a hacer- sonrío con cinismo

como seas- saco de uno de los bolsillo de su pantalón dos sobre -este es tu pago- le entrego uno -y este por no haber respondido al golpe- le entrego el segundo.

me encanta hacer negocios contigo- abrió uno de los sobre e inhalo el polvo blanco.

deberías dejar el opio, te hace daño- camino hacia la salida

gracias por el consejo- se burlo sentándose en el piso para poder disfrutar mejor de su vicio.

Lyserg salió y busco a sus amigos, no tardo en encontrarlos.

en donde estabas, te perdiste de la emoción-

no me la perdí, estaba ahí-

si estabas ahí, por que no impediste que Mitch se propasara de Oliver-

lo hice, sino hubiera sido así, cuando ustedes hubieran llegado habrían visto a Oliver desnudo-

bueno, pero al final lograste lo que quería-

Sonrío tiernamente -lo dudabas?-

pero aun falta el asunto de Max-

eso ya se resolverá con el tiempo-

por cierto- Len giro a ver cierta parte del lugar siendo imitado por los otros dos -tal vez no tengas que intervenir con el problema de Rei-, vieron como una chica de cabello azul, piel morena y ojos rojo oscuro, acompañada de cuatro chicos, veía con interés a Mariah.

quién es?- pregunto intrigada Anna

una desconocida- agrego Len sin interés

pero parece a que Mariah no les es del todo indiferente- comento al ver como la pelirosa veía de reojo a la otra chica, con sonrojo mal disimulado.

y como piensas resolver esto?- pregunto curioso el ambarino

mm, pues no creo que sea necesario- el grupo de la peliazul se acerco donde estaban el grupo de chicos chinos -sino ya después veré-

««»»

En otra parte de la taberna -King, cuando entraremos en acción?- pregunto un pelinegro

calma Aaron, este chico se ha estado moviendo mucho, terminara cansado- contesto el albino

y los otros dos?- pregunto el peliverde

qué pasa aquí Claude?- una chica de cabello negro y tez sumamente blanca se recargo en él.

Hola Queen, te extrañe- la abrazo y la beso efusivamente -estamos buscando la forma de vengarnos de unos chicos-. No tardaron en acercarse otro par de chicos

venganza, podemos participar?- pregunto un chico pelirrojo de raro peinado alto, de gran estatura, piel bronceada y ojos atemorizantes.

quienes son sus víctimas?- pregunto un chico de largo cabello verde, un poco bajito y hermosos ojos negros.

un trío que nos quitaron diversión la otra noche-

qué lastima, mejor suerte para la próxima- se burlo la chica

hermana no molestes- regaño King

que carácter. Pero díganos quienes son sus víctimas-

son esos dos rusos de ahí, el pelirrojo y el pelilavanda-

mm, que chicos tan guapos-

ey, ey, calmada que aquí estoy-

vamos Claude, sabes que eres el único-

mas te vale-

pero dijiste trío- agrego el ojinegro

ese de haya, de cabello verde y cara de niño lindo-

que hermoso, dan ganas de corromperlo- exclamo lujurioso el pelirrojo

pues si lo quieres Gordo, es tuyo una vez que hayamos acabado con él-

por cierto, también hay que ubicar al par de dulzuras que nos quitaron- exclamo Aaron

y esos quienes son?-

son esos, los que están en ese grupito, el de cabello castaño y la pelirrosa que... vaya tiene novio- un chico de un rubio claro con mechones de en tono mas oscuro en la parte de frente abrazaba a la chica.

tendrán que hacerse cargo de él también- comento Queen

no creo que sea problemas, son esos dos rusos que se nota que saben pelear-

bueno, ahora todo estamos juntos y no podrán contra nosotros-

Tala y Bryan aun seguían preocupado por Kai, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no lo habían visto, vieron a Wyatt, otro de los chicos que en el ojicarmin confiaba y se le acercaron para preguntarle.

««»»

Oigan chicos- llamo Lyserg -ya me tengo que ir-

bueno-

voy a despedirme de los demás, acompáñenme- los tres caminaron hacia donde estaba la mayoría de sus amigos.

Caminaron por entre las mesas, cuando un repentino golpe llevo a Lyserg caer de costado sobre una tirando todas las cosas y rompiendo los vasos.

fijate por donde vas niñito tonto- Lyserg no contesto a la agresión, pues estaba inmóvil en el lugar donde cayo.

qué te pasa idiota?- Len encaro al albino. La atención ya estaba sobre ellos, no tardaron en llegar los demás.

pero si son los fracasados de la otra vez- Bryan hablo poniéndose a lado de Len. Tala se unió al grupo junto con el novio de Mathilda.

Lyserg estas bien?- Tamao se acerco a ayudarle al igual que Anna pues seguía sin levantarse.

algo- llevo una de sus manos al costado que había golpeado la mesa, y vio espantado que su mano se mancho de sangre. Algunos vidrios se le habían clavado. La furia en sus amigos se elevo al notar lo mismo.

esto nos la pagan- dijo Len preparándose para pelear.

espera Len- Lyserg se levanto y quedo frente al albino -discúlpate-

eres un tonto si crees que lo voy a hacer-

te esto dando una oportunidad, no me gustan las pelear, pero me disgusta los tipos como ustedes-

el niñito tiene agallas- Queen se había unido a la discusión.

y ustedes unas bocotas- Anna no se quedo callada y amenazo con la mirada a la pelinegra

discúlpense- ordeno el ojiverde

no lo haremos- el albino lo empujo

te dije que no quiero pelear- intentaba controlarse

eres un cobarde-

tus inútiles palabras no me afectan-

no, entonces que te parece esto?-. Le aventó un puñetazo que fácilmente esquivo, el enfrentamiento con los demás no tardo en empezar. Varios se unieron por el puro gusto de pelear, otros se mantuvieron distantes, pocos intentaban controlar.

Anna se alejo del área de la pelea y se subió a la tarima donde estaba la banda.

ALTO- grito acompañada de un agudo toque de guitarra. Todos se detuvieron.

lárguense- ordeno Len al albino y su grupo, era claro que ellos estaban perdiendo y sin esperar mas se marcharon.

Lyserg se recargo pesadamente en una pared, estaba sumamente cansado; por lo sucedido con Marco, toda la tensión emocional, el buscarse olvidar metiéndose en los problemas de sus compañeros, el baile y ahora la pelea. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza, le dolía, sus heridas lo tensaban.

estas bien?- una voz que no reconoció le pregunto

si... solo estoy... cansado- su espalda resbalo por la pared hasta caer sentado en el piso.

deja veo tu herida- Tamao se acerco

no te preocupes, solo son raspones-

vamos Lyserg-

además...- se quiso levantar -ya me tengo que ir, seguro que James ya llego- el mareo aun no desaparecía

te ayudo- esa misma voz que no reconoció le extendió una mano. Cuando vio a la persona frente a él, muy cerca de él, se perdió en sus ojos negros, varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente perturbándolo. -estas bien?- viejo recuerdos no lo dejaban escuchar.

Lyserg- Tamao busco su atención. Anna y Len se acercaron.

Lyserg-

ah? Si estoy bien, pero... te me haces conocido-

tu también te nos haces conocido- otro chico se acerco.

"gemelos, ojos negros" llegaron a su mente -tus ojos, se me hacen conocidos-

no has estado en el pueblo de Moprhin?-

si, viví un tiempo ahí... a ustedes son los chicos que conocí durante el festival hace 6 años-

tanto tiempo y aun se acuerdan?- comento la pelirosa extrañada

bueno, era los primeros gemelos que conocía, y...- se abstuvo de decir mas, pues no era apropiado.

y nosotros recordamos bien al único chico que fue capaz de reconocernos-

aunque no recuerdo sus nombres- agrego avergonzado

bueno yo soy Yoh y quien tiene tu mano es Hao-

que?- ambos se soltaron.

estas bien?- pregunto desconfiada Anna, viendo fijamente al de castaño corto.

si, es que acabo de encontrar a unos chicos que conocí hace tiempo-

sabes, aun recuerdo bien lo que nos dijiste la primera vez: como dice Mavel, tienes que aprender a ver en sus ojos así sabrás quienes dan las buenas propinas. Nunca entendí lo que querías decir con la ultima frase-

ah... bueno... larga historia- no quería explicarlo -pero bueno, lastima que me tengo que ir, me gustaría seguir platicando, pero no me siento bien-

si lo note- dijo Hao viéndolo atentamente. Pero Lyserg, al dar los primeros pasos titubeo, Hao lo iba a sujetar, pero el novio de Mathilda estaba en mejor posición. -gracias por atraparme Miguel-

de nada, pero será mejor que te ayude, por lo menos hasta que te sientas mejor-

gracias- y se apoyo para llegar a la salida

nos dio gusto volver a verte, esperamos volver a encontrarte-

cuídate, nos vemos el Lunes- se despidieron sus amigos

joven Lyserg- llamo preocupado al verlo salir ayudado por un jovencito.

James perdona por hacerte esperar- giro a ver a Miguel -gracias, ya puedo solo-

esta bien, cuídate- se despidió y regreso con su novia.

se encuentra bien joven?-

si, solo me sentí algo mareado- entro al coche -vamos a casa, necesito descansar-

esta bien joven- subió a su lado del auto.

James- el hombre lo miro por el espejo retrovisor -no les digas a mis padres, se podrían preocupar, y no es grave, solo que estuve bailando mucho y se me subió el trago que me tome-

esta bien joven- explico para no dar a entender mas cosas, y realmente no querría preocupar a sus padres. Se puso el abrigo que había dejado en el auto y se limpio la sangre de las manos con su pañuelo. Así nadie sabría de su herida, ya se la atendería él; y es que habían sido pequeños vidrias que le habían creado leves cortadas, el movimiento había sido lo que provoco que brotara sangre rápidamente.

Llego a su casa fingiendo estar bien, saludo con un beso para cada quien, y subió a su cuarto.

lo sentí cansado, crees que este bien?- pregunto Quentin

estuvo en una fiesta es normal que este cansado- explico Travis sujetándolo de la cintura, para después subir ambos las escaleras.

mm, no se-

normalmente creo en tus presentimientos- lo beso en la mejilla -pero Lyserg es un buen chico, nos dirá si algo lo preocupa-

si, verdad?-

claro- entraron al cuarto, ya tenían sus ropas para dormir.

sabes?- se recostó, pegándose al cuerpo del moreno -me alegra que a Lyserg le haya gustado la idea de otro hijo-

a mi también- le acaricio el rostro, y quito alguno mechones.

pero me sorprendió que haya salido de él el comentarlo-

pues ha de haber sospechado algo- desabrochaba la camisa del rubio, mientras se incorporaba y quedaba arriba de él.

Quito la parte de arriba de la pijama del moreno -si, supongo. Por cierto, Douglas me comento que también ellos planeaban adoptar uno- acaricia el torso del moreno.

me alegro por ellos- ayudo a l rubio a levantarse levemente, para terminar de quitarle la camisa.

solo una cosa-

qué cosa?- beso la blanca piel

para que me canso en ponerme mi pijama si siempre termino sin ella-

Travis sonrío -para ponerle suspenso-

ah, bueno- también sonrío. Ambos se besaron y una noche apasionado llego a esa habitación.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	5. Parte 5

**Los ojos negros II**

««»»

ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL  
Karenu-Kiyoto:  
Alba-chan:  
Nebyura:  
Sakuralyserg:  
SteDiethel:

Creo que debo contestarles y agradecer sus fic, pero :S ando sin inspiracion temporal para escribir. Pero saben muy bien que les agradesco sus rr, asi que sigan dejando porque me hacen muy feliz. (Algunos lectores: a nosotros que?)

Ah y perdonen por la tardanza,pero es que me sancionaron, y pues ni modo, a rumear el coraje (frase muy usada por mi hermana :DD)

««»»

««»»

Había terminado el desayuno, y los tres miembros de esa familia estaban afuera.

– que les vaya bien – dijo Lyserg

– te cuidas, cualquier cosa nos mandas un telegrama, ya sabes donde estaremos –

– si papá –, lo beso y abrazo

– adiós Lyserg, no hagas nada que no haría – Lyserg iba a hablar con una sonrisa – espera... no hagas nada que Quentin no haría –

– malos – comento el nombrado con un puchero

– esta bien pere – dijo con falsa resignación, el alto lo despeino en muestra de cariño, y ambos padres abordaron el auto que los llevaría a la estación de trenes.

– regreso mas tarde – comento Lyserg a los sirvientes, en cuanto vio el auto desaparecer.

– si joven Lyserg – el peliverde se alejo. Regresaba al mismo lugar, pasando por aquella vereda. ¿Por que regresaba, porque se lo había pedido. Como si las cosas fueran tan fáciles, ni el mismo sabía realmente porque regresaba, pero si sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría.

No estaba en la barda, así que la atravesó por su parte rota y entro siguiendo el mismo camino, y ahí lo encontró con su acostumbrado cigarrillo, recostado en el árbol caído, como una metáfora de su vida.

– mi hermoso Lyserg – exclamo viéndolo de reojo y exhalando el humo – sabia que volverías –, se sentó y dejo el cigarrillo en sus labios – factiquefos un pfoco – pronuncio erróneamente.

Saco el revolver del su abrigo y hizo una señal a Lyserg para que se acercara, le puso el arma en la mano, acariciando la piel, y nuevamente lo envolvió en sus brazos, el humo del cigarrillo le llegaba a los ojos y agacho la mirada rehuyendo, no poniendo mucha atención a lo que hacia.

Marco lo noto, y de inmediato tiro el cigarro pisándolo, y continúo poniendo a Lyserg en posición y colocando sus manos de manera posesiva.

– bien dispara – Marco se hinco tras de él, y rodeo por completo la estrecha cintura, envolviéndolo. – estas mejorando rápido –, el rubio recargo su cabeza en la espalda del pequeño deleitándose con el aroma.

– ya no hay mas blancos – interrumpió el silencio, fastidiado de la cercanía.

– bien, ahora pongo mas – se apresuro a colocar mas piedras y puso ahora un par de botellas con etiquetas. Y regreso a su anterior posición.

– que hago con las botellas –

– dispárales en el símbolo –

– esta bien –, ya se había acostumbrado al rebote del arma a la hora del disparo, no era tan difícil como se veía.

– no es difícil jalar el gatillo – parecía como si hubiera leído lo que pensaba – es difícil disparar. Nunca sabes lo que realmente hay delante del cañón del arma –

– por que portas un arma? – Marco sonrío, y giro a Lyserg para tenerlo de frente – para defenderme y... obligar a otros que hagan lo que yo quiero –

– ¿por que me enseñas a usarla? –

– Porque me agradas y no quiero que te lastimen – lo beso en los labios – solo yo puedo hacerlo – Lyserg desvío la mirada.

– si te digo que alguien me lastimo, qué harías? –

– mataría a esa personas. ¿Alguien te lastimo? – lo tomo del mentón obligándolo a verlo mientras hacia la pregunta

– no –

– no me mientas Lyserg –

Estaba nervioso – ayer... en la fiesta... un tipo me empujo, quería pelear conmigo –

– no te hizo daño? – le quito el arma de las manos

– no, lo golpee yo a él –, Marco paso sus manos, a lo hombros del peliverde, las recorrió por los antebrazos elevándolas y llegando hasta las manos las cuales cerro en puño. Lyserg tenía los nudillos un tono rojizo.

– sabia que golpeabas, aquí esta el rastro de la pelea, entonces ganaste? –

– si –, besos las pequeñas manos, sobresaltándolo.

– pero no explica ese excitante tono pálido en tu piel –

– estoy cansado, fue muy agotador para mi todo lo que me paso ayer –

– oh pobre – le sujeto el rostro – pero sabes algo? – se pego mas a él – te vez como esa vez... tan pequeño e indefenso – lo recostó en el pasto.

– por favor Marco, realmente estoy cansado –

– se escucha tan bien mi nombre ser pronunciado por tu fina boca –

– esta vez no – lo empujo, logrando quedar sentado

– vamos Lyserg, no te pido mucho, solo hoy, y te dejare en paz –

Lyserg bajo la mirada, pensando – ¿la ultima? –

– si, te lo prometo – volvió a acostarlo – solo hoy, que te vez tan inocente –

– solo hoy – se repitió intentando convencerse de que era lo mejor, así acabaría todo.

Se dejo desnudar como un muñeco sin vida, tocar como en una inspección. No participaba, pero tampoco hacia algo para detenerlo. Sentía cada uno de los estímulos y se mordía el labio inferior intentando ignorarlos, sus manos en puño se lastimaban con la fuerza con la que presionaba.

Sentía la mirada de lujuria y placer de Marco sobre él, tan pesada y amarga; sino le gustaba¿por que lo hacia? se preguntaba sin encontrar respuesta. No creía que fuera solo miedo, bien que podía defenderse, él mismo le había dicho que no lo mataría porque lo deseaba. ¿Entonces?

Un fuerte grito sacudió el lugar, había sido poseído con fuerza lastimándolo con toda intención, intentándolo traer a este mundo y pusieran atención a lo que le hacia.

– vamos Lyserg, note distraigas – las lagrimas volvían a brotar con rapidez de sus cansados ojos, sus mejillas teñidas resaltaban con sorprendente facilidad en la piel que adquiría un tono aun mas pálido.

Cada embestida en su cuerpo era un quejido de dolor, no entendía como es que sentía placer con esto. No le gustaba, era doloroso, repugnante¿por que las personas lo hacían¿por que siempre deseaban mas¿qué encontraban de placentero en producir dolor?

Emitió un quejido aun mas fuerte, cuando todo termino, su entrada ardía insoportable, no se había movido, todo el cuerpo estaba entumido, como si una enorme peso lo aplastara impidiéndole moverse, respirar.

Marco lo abrazo, como siempre lo hacia cuando terminaba – perdóname Lyserg, ahora fui mas brusco, pero te veías tan dócil e indefenso que no pude controlarme, además... me mentiste –

– ¿me-entirte? – emitió con dificultad el cansancio y el dolor lo apesadumbraban.

– si Lyserg –recorrió con lentitud la espalda del pequeño, y se detuvo en el costado, las heridas de la noche estaba cerradas pero quedaba rastro del dolor, y aumento cuando fue tocado con agresividad, como si intentaran abrirlas. Su rostro fruncido – esta herida, quién te la hizo? –

– so... solo es u-un raspón –

– no Lyserg, es una herida –el peliverde se apretó mas al cuerpo del alto, cuando éste volvió a hacer presión en las cortadas. El pecho del rubio estaba húmedo por las lágrimas incesantes del ojiverde.

– cu-uando me empu-ujo a ca-aí sobre u-una mesa, lle-ena de vasos, ro-ompí algu-unos a-al caer–, sus párpados se movían lentamente, le costaba mantenerse despierto, y realmente buscaba dormirse.

– quién fue, yo me haré cargó – Lyserg negó con la cabeza – fue el mismo a quien golpeaste? – afirmo ya incapaz de hablar. Marco sintió que el pequeño cuerpo se relajaba y que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

Lo soltó recostándolo en el piso, se quito la gabardina extendiéndola en el piso e hizo acostar a Lyserg ahí, como era mas pequeño le fue fácil taparlo.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Lyserg caminaba parsimoniosamente por el dolor y la tristeza, la vista baja, y en su brazo enrollado el largo abrigo, cuando despertó se encontró solo, con el revolver a un lado y el abrigo, tomo ambos escondiendo bien el arma. No sabia donde encontrar a Marco para entregárselos, aunque esta vez, no tenía ganas de volver a verlo.

Sospechaba que esa era la forma en que el rubio le daba a entender que lo buscaría, suspiro liberando tensión, la próxima vez evitaría que Marco consiguiera lo que quería. Aunque tuviera que enfrentar sus miedos.

Unas voces conocidas le llamaron la atención, se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían, la reja de una casa, ahí se veía a un chico castaño gritar a alguien en la planta alta de la casa. Lo reconoció y llamo desde afuera.

– Hola Yoh –

El aludido volteo a verlo – Lyserg. Que sorpresa, no esperaba verte tan pronto. Pasa – le hizo un gesto con la mano.

– ¿qué haces? –

– pues aun seguimos acomodando algunas cosas de la mudanzas y Hao ya anda histérico –

– pues cuando llegaron? –

– hace una días –

– oh vaya –

– Yoh apúrate con la cubeta – se escucho el grito

– jijiji, además de que Jenny ha estado ocupada ayudando a mi mamá acomodando cosas, tenemos que limpiar nosotros solos –

– bueno, creo que esas son cosas que vienen con una mudanza –

– si, creo que si –

– YOH – gritaron desde la puerta

– ya voy, ya voy. Solo atiendo a las visitas –

– ah Hola Lyserg –

– Hola Hao –

– no uses de pretexto a Lyserg para no trabajar –

– no hago eso, ya iba por la cubeta – Yoh camino hasta un pasillo a la derecha de la casa, y desapareció por ella.

– me dio gusto verlos, pero mejor me voy para no molestar –

– ah – Hao lo miro de frente – si es por lo que le dije a Yoh no te preocupes, es que mi hermano usa cualquier pretexto para no trabajar –

– no es cierto – un grito lejano se escucho.

– y se podría saber que haces aquí, no creo que sea a visitarnos, pues no sabias la dirección –

– así es, solo venia de paso, este es el camino a mi casa y como los escuche gritar, me acerque –

– bueno, así ya podrás visitarnos –

– sera un placer –

– un placer tenerte... en casa – cambio su mirada

– bueno, nos vemos después – ignoro su cambio, para evitarse problemas.

– pues espero verte pronto otra vez – le extendió la mano en señal de despedida

– espero lo mismo – la estrecho como la educación se lo indicaba, solo que el apretón de manos no terminaba – Hao, me tengo que ir, me despides de tu hermano –

– claro, no te preocupes –

– me... podrías devolver mi mano –

– por supuesto – al fin soltó la blanca mano

– gracias – giro dándole la espalda y salir por la reja – adiós –

– adiós –

– todo parece indicar que te gusta Lyserg – Yoh se acerco cargando con ambas manos la cubeta, el peliverde ya se había alejado.

– así es Yoh, y lo quiero para mi –

– bien, pues suerte en tu juego – camino hacia la casa.

– no necesito suerte – siguió a su hermano

– engreído –

– desconfiado –

««»»

Lyserg llego a su casa, no tardaría en llegar el ocaso; saludo a Sara y subió a su cuarto. Agradeció que nadie le preguntara por el abrigo, no es que se le dificultara mentir, pero evitaba lo mayor posible hacerlo.

Estiro el abrigo y volvió a doblarlo para poder guardarlo en un cajón, el arma la dejo en la cama mientras lo hacia, aun podía oler el aroma del rubio, incluso esa simple fragancia lo hacia temblar. Tomo el arma y lo vio detenidamente, resplandecía elegante, los detalles y la textura indicaba ser de manufactura manual, tal vez incluso con engranes de oro. Un arma costosa sin duda; la envolvió en un pañuelo y lo puso bajo su colchón.

Pronto lo llamaron a cenar, dejando ambas cosas guardadas.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Bajo del auto con un hasta luego para James. En su camino vio a Max dudoso en entrar. Y se acerco a él, con una mano en la espalda del rubio

– vamos Max – y lo insto a caminar, al entrar al salón, vio que su compañero se detenía. El ojiazul tenia asiento a lado de Tyson y él ya estaba allí. Entendió de inmediato lo que le pasaba, y Lyserg decidió cambiar el camino hacia su lugar. Los pupitres eran asientos para dos, por lo que Max solía sentarse a lado de Tyson.

Tamao no sabía lo que pasaba pero el rostro de Max era triste y decidió desocupar su lugar a lado de Lyserg y tomar el asiento del rubio. Tyson al verla sentarse a su lado sonrío tristemente y después se concentro en la mesa esperando la llegada del profesor.

Lyserg y Max tomaron asiento – no te preocupes, puedes sentarte aquí el tiempo que quieras –

– gracias – pero ellos eran los únicos diferentes, pues no tardo en aparecer Enrique que llevaba firmemente sujeto a Oliver hasta su lugar, y sentarse con disgusto, a pesar del brusco trato el ojivioleta sonreía por las claras muestras de celos y preocupación que demostraba.

El profesor no tardo en entrar al salón, dejo su material en el escritorio y se sentó.

– buenos días – saludo mientras organizaba su material

– buenos días – saludaron algunos chicos

– esperó hayan hecho su tarea – se levanto de su asiento y tomando un gis se dirigió al pizarrón. Los alumnos protestaron – me alegra que todos estén felices por ello – se burlo de sus quejas.

Unos golpes en la puerta causo un poco de enfado en el docente por ser interrumpido – disculpen – le dijo a sus alumnos, en cuanto abrió la puerta se sorprendió de las visitas, y salió cerrando la puerta tras él; no tardaron comenzar a platicar entre ellos los estudiantes. Se callaron en cuanto la puerta volvió a abrirse.

– bueno chicos, se que estamos a inicios de marzo, y pronto terminara el año escolar; pero tengo que presentarles a dos nuevos compañeros – dos chicos idénticos entraron. Algunos los reconocieron de inmediato.

– no son los chicos de la fiesta? – murmuraron algunos al reconocerlos.

– buenos días – saludo uno con gesto serio

– Hola a todos – exclamo agitando la mano el otro – Hola Lyserg – encontró a su amigo rápidamente. El aludido le sonrío como contestación, el otro gemelo también sonrío pero gustosos.

– por lo visto, ya los conocen algunos; pero para los que no. Ellos son Hao e Yoh Asakura –

– bienvenidos –

– bien, como ya conocen al joven Winner se sentara uno en el lugar que hay detrás de él – ahí ya se encontraba un chico castaño con grandes anteojos – y otro en el pupitre a lado – ahí estaba Mariah

– no se preocupe – dijo el castaño – me siento a lado de Mariah para que puedan estar juntos, supongo que se han de sentir algo nerviosos por ser nuevos –

– gracias Kyouju – agradeció a su alumnos – bueno vayan a sentarse – los gemelos obedecieron.

– cada vez nos encontramos mas rápido – le dijo Yoh a Lyserg al pasar por su lugar.

– si – contesto rápidamente, pues el profesor tenia la vista en ellos.

– ahora bien – llamo la atención el maestro – quiero ver sus tareas – nuevas quejas en protestas se escucharon – vamos, vamos –

««»»

La campana avisando la hora del descanso se dejo escuchar, los alumnos guardaron sus cosas y algunos sacaron sus almuerzos.

– Lyserg vamos a platicar – llamo Yoh

– claro – se levanto de su lugar y volteo a ver a su compañero de banca -vamos Max- le dijo con voz suave

– gracias Lyserg, pero estaré con Emilie y Eddie –

– bien – Max se levanto y salió del salón, ya en la puerta le esperaban ambos chicos. Len y Anna lo esperaban en la banca de a lado – pues vamos afuera –

Los 5 chicos salieron, llegando a la mesa que siempre ocupaba el trío. Ya con sus almuerzos listos.

– mm, que mal educado soy, ellos son Len y Anna – ambos chicos hicieron un gesto de saludo.

– mucho gusto – Yoh saludo estirando su brazo, Len no contesto pero Anna por educación lo hizo. El castaño sujetando firmemente la delicada mano y mirando intensamente a la rubia, ella se estremeció pero lo disimulo. – eres muy linda –

Anna abrió con sorpresa los ojos, nunca antes se habían atrevido ha hablarle con tanta confianza – gracia –- alejo rápido su mano y se entretuvo en su comida, Len miro con un poco de enojo todo eso, pero se mantuvo calmado.

– oye Lyserg, nos vas a enseñar la ciudad, no conocemos mucho de este lugar – Hao se sentó muy pegado a Lyserg provocando que lo volteara a ver.

– cla... – vio nuevamente esos ojos negros muy de cerca, se había vuelto a perder, solo con él se sentía así en esas negras profundidades – claro – contesto nervioso. Len y Anna se miraron de reojo, era la primera vez que veían a su amigo nervioso de verdad, no como solía hacer con sus mentiras.

– me alegra – no le paso desapercibido las reacciones del ojiverde.

– Lyserg, Lyserg – lo llamaron desesperado, volteo a ver quien lo llamaba encontrando al peliazul acercándosele y sentarse de lado en el lugar opuesto a Hao.

– qué pasa Tyson? –

– dime que te dijo Max –

Lyserg lo miro confundido – ¿de que? –

– estuviste a su lado en clases, no te dijo nada sobre mi? –

– no –

– y de esos idiotas de Kai y Michael? –

– tampoco –

– quién es idiota? – una voz amenazante se escucho

– tu amigo – contesto Tyson enfrentándolo

– y desde cuando estas enojado con Kai? – pregunto el pelirrojo mas tranquilo que su novio

– Desde que hizo llorar a Max –

– ¿Kai hizo eso, no lo creo –

– créelo, Len y Anna estuvieron presentes, te lo pueden confirmar – ambos chicos asintieron cuando los rusos voltearon a verlos.

– no lo creo, pero iremos a preguntarle –

– háganlo y adviértanle que no lo vuelva ha hacer –

– si, si como digas – contesto desinteresado, y ambos se fueron.

– pero donde iba – frunció el gesto en señal de pensar – ah si, qué te dijo Max? –

– nada, solo pusimos atención –

– deberás? –

– si, por que te mentiría? –

– esta bien – bajo la mirada resignado

– vamos Tyson, no te pongas así, ahorita Max esta confundido y triste, en lo que menos quiero ahora es pensar en eso –

– si, creo que tienes razón – guardo silencio un momento y miro para todos lados – escuché que irían a pasear, los acompaño – dijo de manera terminante.

– esta bien – agrego logrando un disgusto de parte de el pelilargo.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Ah si, Lyserg le dice père a Travis, ya que père significa papá en frances.


	6. Parte 6

**Los ojos negros II**

««»»

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL**: Qué te habrás imaginado en tu mente, soy mala con mis personajes pero no tanto, deberás oo

**SteDiethel**: Muchas gracias por tu rr, animan mucho :)

**Sakuralyserg**: Bueno, Lyserg vive cegado, es que aun esta chico, pero le haremos madurar; y de Hao, pues ya lo iras sabiendo.

**Karenu-Kiyoto**: Pues Lyserg vive confundido y temeroso, pero no te preocupes ya le haremos entender. Y de Horohoro, no ha salido, pero lo hara, y de Pilita, no se, pero como no importa da igual :D

**Alba-chan**: La solución a tus preguntas pues… lo sabrás como vaya continuando el fic :D

**Nebyura**: Gracias por tu rr, y sobre Yoh, pues ya sabes parte de lo que le pasara :)

««»»

««»»

Los alumnos guardaban sus cosas, la hora de la salida había llegado.

–pues vamos Lyserg– había prometido enseñarle la ciudad a Hao, éste se puso intencionalmente cerca

–si, solo deja aviso– comenzaron a caminar a la salida

–te acompaño–

–ustedes también van, verdad?– pregunto Yoh a Anna y a Len.

–si– contesto Anna

–no se... – empezó Len

–vamos Len– Tyson lo sujeto y lo jalo hasta alcanzar al peliverde

–vamos– Yoh movió la mano en señal de darle paso a la rubia.

–si–

Habían pasado un día agradable, Hao no había dejado de coquetear a Lyserg, e Yoh era muy atento con Anna, mientras que Len estaba fastidiado, pues le había tocado estar con Tyson mientras los otros ligaban, en ocasiones lograba estar con Anna, mientras Tyson entretenía a Yoh.

Lyserg se había divertido paseando, hacia años que no lo hacia de verdad. La llegada de Marco y Hao le habían hecho recordar muchos momentos angustiantes, pero también le habían hecho sentir que aun en su interior existía ese dulce niño que trabajaba duramente para salir adelante.

Que aquella inocencia perdida fue un cruel paso para comprender que la vida es dura y siempre debes esperar lo peor. Se decía a si mismo, que era mejor mantenerse distante, dejar que las cosas pasen, y no dejarse caer por el dolor, y para eso tenia que ser duro y con un corazón infranqueable.

Se paso el tiempo rápidamente, y ya los chicos regresaban a su casa. Len, Anna y Tyson, fueron los primeros en despedirse.

–así que aquí vives– comento Yoh –pues bueno, ya vendremos a visitarte–

–claro, son bienvenidos–

–tus padres están en casa? –

–no, salieron desde ayer a un viaje de negocios, regresaran en una semana–

–no te sientes solo? –

–no, estoy acostumbrado–

–qué te parece si te invitamos a cenar, no creo que les moleste a nuestros padres–

–gracias, pero no quiero molestar–

–no es molestia, además hoy es un día especial para nosotros, verdad Hao? –

–claro, hoy es nuestro cumpleaños, solo que no pudimos festejarlo bien por lo de la mudanza–

–ah no lo sabia, Felicidades a los dos–

–no nos das abrazo Lyserg–

–eh... claro– se acerco primero al menor quien había sido el primero en acercarse –felicidades–

–gracias Lyserg– se separaron

–felicidades Hao– lo abrazo, pero Hao extendió mas sus brazos para acaparar mas

–gracias Lyserg–, el peliverde en un rápido movimiento lo separo.

–mm? – le extraño el gesto

–ahora si nos acompañaras a cenar?– pregunto Yoh con gran sonrisa, el cumpleaños era cierto, al igual que el mutuo acuerdo de ayudarse en sus conquistas

–claro que si, vamos–

««»»

–llegamos. Trajimos un invitado– anuncio Yoh

–Hola chicos– se escucho la voz de una mujer desde la cocina –estoy ayudando a Jenny a preparar la cena–

–esta bien Mamá, y dónde esta papá?–

–fue a llevar a tus abuelos a comprar algo de pan–

–esta bien mamá–

–mientras lleva a tu invitado a la sala, ya casi esta la cena–

–si–

–pues pasemos a la sala– agrego Hao

–claro–

No tardaron en escucharse voces provenir de afuera de la casa.

–por que no me dejas de molestarme?– se escuchaba la voz de un hombre mayor

–me preocupa tu salud– contesto una mujer

–mi salud, si te preocupara me dejarías comerme ese pan–

–ese pan tiene mucha azúcar, no es bueno para tu sangre–

–se lo que es bueno para mi, y ese pan lo es–

–no es verdad–

–abuelos– llamo Yoh viéndolos pasar

–Hola Yoh– se castaño acerco a la anciana –cómo te fue en tu primer día de escuela?–

–muy bien, conocimos a muchos amigos– le beso la frente obligándose a agacharse.

–Hola abuela, abuelo– dijo Hao como saludo, mientras Yoh besaba ahora a su abuelo

–y tu no saludas como tu hermano?– le reclamo la mayor

–no...– desvío la mirada.

–tengo un nieto incapaz de demostrarle cariño a su abuela– fingió estar en llanto

–abuela por favor–

–si madre cálmate, los chicos esta creciendo y ya no le gusta mostrar sus sentimiento– dijo un hombre de cabellera castaña

–hay mi niño esta creciendo– mientras decía eso el abuelo metía la mano en la bolsa de pan, a escondidas.

–abuela– regaño Hao.

–vaya tenemos invitados– agrego el adulto al ver a Lyserg sonriendo por la escena familiar.

–ah, buenas noches– saludo el peliverde.

–te presentamos a un amigo, lo invitamos a nuestra cena de cumpleaños. Su nombre es Lyserg–

–mucho gusto Lyserg–

–suelta– se escucho decir al momento de regañar la abuela al abuelo, éste ultimo de devoro la pieza de pan –hay pero que puedo hacer contigo–

–no regañes...– dijo una vez que paso la comida –no vez que tenemos invitados. Mucho gusto chico–

–no creas que te salvas– le dio una ultima mirada –qué tal joven?– se acerco al invitado

–mucho gusto–

–vaya... tu rostro se me hace conocido–

–quién se te hace conocido?– pregunto una mujer que entraba a la sala

–este lindo jovencito, su rostro se me hace conocido–

–tal vez sea porque es del pueblo de Morphin– comento Hao

–eres de ahí?– Lyserg asintió –pues tal vez sea por eso–

–les vengo a avisar que la cena ya esta lista, pasen al comedor– dijo la mamá, los jóvenes y adultos obedecieron.

–qué pasa?– le pregunto el anciano al verla parada ahí

–mm, pues es que el rostro de ese chico se me hace muy conocido, como si lo hubiera visto antes pero... también se me hace diferente–

–yo también siento que ya lo he visto antes, pero tal vez es porque es un joven y esta creciendo, por eso se nos hace diferente–

–tal vez–

–ya deja eso, y vamos a cenar, que tengo hambre–

La abuela se le quedo viendo –aun recuerdo que te comiste el pan que no debías–, su esposo salió presuroso al comedor

««»» ««»» ««»»

Un nuevo día de clases, y Lyserg como siempre llegaba minutos antes, el auto ya había marchado y entraba a la escuela. Cuando de repente alguien lo abrazo por detrás, el toque de otras persona de manera tan intima lo sobre salto y se giro rápidamente rompiendo el abrazo y quedando de frente a la persona

–qué te pasa, solo te abrace– exclamo Hao sorprendido por la actitud

–ah?–, se había dado cuenta que se había vuelto desconfiado al contacto –es que me espantaste–

–perdóname–

Lyserg negó con la cabezarestandole importancia –y tu hermano? –

–allá esta, creo que le gusta tu amiga– miro hacia donde le señalaba y encontró a Yoh platicando con Anna.

–pues si le gusta le deseo suerte, ella no es una chica fácil de conquistar–

–se le nota–

–y dile que tenga cuidado con Len, no tiene hermanos pero él es peor que eso–

–son novios? –

–novios, no–

–entonces no hay problema–, Lyserg le sonrío no queriendo decir la profunda relación que tenia ellos dos. Hao se le quedo viendo, se veía tan dulce cuando sonreía –hay algún sitio divertido a donde ir después de clases–

–claro, hay varias clubes y algunos chicos hacen fiestas en su casa cuando sus padres no están y... mm... abrieron hace poco un proyector de películas (cine)–

–Genial, podemos ir ahí más tarde–

–claro le diré a lo chicos– camino con la intención de ir a donde sus amigos, pero fue detenido

–es que siempre jalas con ellos a todas partes?–

–no, a veces estoy con Max o con Tamao o con Mathilda o con Tala o con Oliver o con...–

–ya, ya, ya entendí, pero es que tenia en mente en que fuéramos solo los dos– lo miro directo a los ojos intimidándolo

–ah?– estaba nervioso no sabia si aceptar, desconfiaba de todos, pero había algo que le dijera que fuera con Hao –pues... yo–

–bueno, entonces invitaremos a los demás, pero tu te sientas conmigo– había notado la duda del peliverde, así que cambio de estrategia.

–eh, si, si–, ambos buscaron a los chicos.

««»»

Las clases terminaron y Hao no tardo en acaparar a Lyserg, durante las clases el castaño intento atraer su atención, pero Lyserg le mostraba solo un gesto amable y regresaba su atención a clases. Yoh reía internamente al ver que Hao había escogido a un chico muy serio como nueva conquista.

En una de esas Hao lo miro amenzante, sobre todo cuando recordó que Yoh no había escuchado las palabras de advertencia sobre Anna y Len.

–bien Lyserg, dirígenos– otra vez se había puesto a su lado

–claro, solo espérame– volteo buscando a su compañero de banca –ven Max, tu nos acompañaras no te hace bien estar siempre triste–, lo tomo del brazo y el rubio se dejo llevar dócilmente. Eso a Hao no le agrado.

–chicos no les importa que los acompañemos?– Mathilda y su novio se acercaron –hoy estrenan película–

–claro, vamos– contesto Yoh, sabiendo que entre mas gente seria mas fácil distraer a otros.

–si, solo deja voy a ver a Oliver y a Enrique– se separo del grupo que se había formado.

–siempre es así de sociable?– pregunto Hao

–si– contesto sin mucho interés Len

–siempre es amable con todos– agrego Tamao que también se había unido al grupo.

"esto será mas difícil de lo que creí" pensaba Hao al ver que el peliverde siempre buscaba estar en compañía.

–Chicos– llamo Lyserg a la pareja –vamos al proyector, acompáñenos–

–no, tenemos otras cosas que hacer– contesto Enrique, esas palabras no le gustaron a Oliver, quien realmente quería ir.

–vamos, vamos– noto la actitud del ojivioleta y lo tomo llevándoselo consigo –será entretenido para ambos, como cuando salían a divertirse–. Hacia tiempo que la pareja no salia en una cita, y desde lo sucedido el sábado, Enrique había tenido a Oliver muy cerca de él, sofocándolo.

–bien vamos–

Los tres se reunieron con el resto –vamonos–. En varios autos el grupo de 10 amigos llego al local donde proyectaba la películas, Tamao, .Max, Mathilda, Miguel, Enrique y Oliver se sentaron en medio de la sala, Hao, Lyserg, Yoh, Anna y Len se sentaron atrás de ellos.

La película muda era muy divertida, ellos y el resto de los espectadores rieron en todo el momento, las películas siempre mostraban escenas naturales de grandes hermosuras con algunas apariciones de personajes dándoles un toque de humor y repentinas tomas de frases con comentarios chuscos.

Al terminar la película el grupo de amigos se reunió en la salida. –me encanto la película– comento Tamao

–si, fue genial– apoyo Mathilda, todos sonreían a la hilaridad de la chicas.

–fue bueno–

–y ahora chicos? –

–pues que les parece si comemos algo? – pregunto Yoh

–nosotros ya nos vamos– agrego Len apoyado por Anna

–esta bien chicos–

–ya te vas Anna? Yo quería estas más tiempo contigo–

–mañana nos veremos otra vez Yoh– agrego intentando mantenerse seria

–bien, te veo mañana– le sonrío causando un ligero sonrojo en la chica

–bien, pues vamos a algún restaurante, que ya tengo hambre– dijo Hao acercándose al peliverde –¿tu que quieres comer Lyserg?–

–yo…–- pero se interrumpió al ver que alguien le hacia señas –por que no se adelantan, aquí cercan están las oficinas de mi padre, y ahí tienen un teléfono; quiero aprovechar para hablarles-

–pues te acompaño–

–no como crees Hao, tienes hambre y no quiero que por mi culpa sufras de hambre, después los alcanzo– dibujo una de sus mas convincentes sonrisas

–si Hao vamos– hablo Tamao –ya después Lyserg nos alcanza, mientras platicamos un poco, queremos conocer mas del lugar de donde vienen–

El castaño mayor no estaba de acuerdo, pero no tenía mas argumentos –bueno, pero te estaremos esperando–

–claro que si Hao– el grupo de amigos se marcho, una vez que sacaron distancia Lyserg tomo el camino de aquel que lo había llamado. Entro a un callejón y esa misma persona le hizo caminar hasta él.

–qué pasa Mitch? –

–Faranzelo quiere verte–

–qué? Faranzelo?– pregunto sorprendido

–si–

–pero... por que, yo solo hago tratos con Castro–

–pues no lo se, pero Lyserg– lo miro fijamente a los ojos –es mejor que vayas, has escuchado de lo que son capaces y si no te quieres meter en problemas es mejor que vayas–

–igual me meteré en problemas si voy, o no?–

–así es–

–bien, llévame hasta él–, Mitch sonrío y se salió del callejón y tomo otro que parecía que estaba bloqueada, pero una puerta escondida permitió a ambos chicos llegar a una trastienda.

–hay pero si es el pequeño Lyserg– salió un hombre que el peliverde reconoció de inmediato como aquel que le vendía los sobres de opio

–Señor Castro, cómo le va?–

–bien, bien– le palmeo la espalda –se que el jefe te mando llamar, es todo un honor–

–gracias–

–bien ya no te detengo, continua con tu camino– Lyserg le sonrío y Mitch lo llevo a lo que parecía ser un bar, varios hombres estaban en una mesa.

–Señor Faranzelo él es mi amigo– dijo Mitch a un hombre como de 50 años, moreno, bigote, varias arrugar mostrando su edad, vestido con traje de tres piezas, y una bufanda blanca.

–gracias Mitch puedes retirarte–, los otros tres hombres no dijeron nada –así que tu eres Lyserg. Me han hablado mucho de ti–

–buenas tardes–, no sabia que decir, estaba frente a uno de los hombres mas importantes de la mafia, y no tenia idea de para que lo querían.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	7. Parte 7

**Los ojos negros II**

««»»

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL**: Uy, uno ya ni sabe que pasa con la gente :DD y mas información nos revelara la abuela en este capitulo.  
**Karenu-Kiyoto**: Que buen negocio de los sembradíos, déjame asociarme :DD y de los de la mafia, ya no le haremos sufrir tanto al pobre de Lyserg, pero a ver como se escapa de esta.  
**Alba-chan**: En cuantos líos se encuentra metidos Lyserg, y los que le faltan; y me alegre que te este gustando.  
**SteDiethel**: Pobre Lyserg, cuanto le he hecho sufrir :S pero ya Hao lograra algo, esperemos que algo bueno :) Horohoro si aparecerá, pero aun tardara; y muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo.  
**Sakuralyserg**: Sobre lo que quieren esas personas, lo sabrás en este capitulo, y como se metió pues... se descubrirá poco a poco.  
**Nebyura**: Pobres de Hao e Yoh, pero bueno tu ya sabes que aquí habrá un repentino cambio :D ya se ira notando. Y de Lyserg, haber por que mas le hago pasar.  
**Koret Sirsep Leite**: Arigato gozaimasu por tu rr, vaya que te has leído mis fic, y me alegro que te gustaran. Ya me di mi vuelta, y también leí tu mensaje de que dejaras de escribir, lo que me desanimo bastante, no te deberías dejar deprimir. Y espero sigas leyendo, pues por lo menos yo leeré tus rr para saber de ti.

««»»

««»»

–se que eres un buen comprador, un buen estudiante y sobre todo un buen amigo–

–agradezco que digan eso de mi–

–Mitch me contó como te conoció, fue un noble acto que lo salvaras de esos crueles Soldados X–

–solo hice lo que debía como buen ciudadano–

–y eso buenos ciudadanos escasean, y por eso haré algo especial por ti–

–por mi?–

–se que se acerca tu cumpleaños–

–pero cómo...?–

–cómo lo se?– termino de hacer la pregunta –yo lo se todo chico y por eso– le hizo una señal a la persona a su lado que de inmediato se levanto –te daremos algo–

–pero no debería, solo soy un chico–, no tardo en regresar el otro hombre con una caja

–se que compras polvo, dime. Lo usas?–

–no, es solo para hacer regalos–

–me haces feliz con eso, eres un chico sano–

–gracias–

–y dime has bebido cerveza– el jefe abrió la caja

–bueno si, pero nunca me excedo–

–eso también me alegra. Ahora dime, has tomado whisky?– saco una botella de la caja

–eh, no, no he tomado whisky–

–no sabes de lo que te pierdes– sirvió en uno de los vasos que estaba en la mesa –este whisky es lo mejor que existe. Quieres probar un poco?–

–oh no, yo...– le extendieron el vaso

–vamos , vamos– Lyserg se obligo a tomar el whisky y beberlo, frunció el ceño al no estar acostumbrado a esa bebida. –qué te pareció?–

–es delicioso–

–sabría que te gustaría, y sobre todo este, es un whisky escocés el mejor del mundo. Y nosotros lo distribuimos–

–ha de ganar mucho con eso–

–así es chico, pero como decía te queremos dar un regalo, y eso será dos cajas de este sabroso néctar para que organices tu fiesta de cumpleaños–

–muchas gracias pero yo no hago fiesta de cumpleaños–

–cómo es eso posible, todo chico merece un fiesta, tus padres no les agrada festejar?–

–no, no es eso, es que prefiero pasar ese día solo con mis padres, para mi es mas un día para pasarla en familia–

–chico cada vez me agradas mas, aprecias el valor de la familia– Lyserg sonrío –pero entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de organizarte una fiesta con todos tus amigos–

–me negaría pero creo que todo esto tiene algo mas que no me ha querido decir–

–por que dices eso, nosotros seriamos incapaces de molestar a tan agradable chico–

–ustedes quieren ofreces el whisky en la fiesta para conseguir así mas clientes y esos clientes consigan a mas convenciendo a sus amigos de tomar, logrando así un buen negocio–

–vaya que eres inteligente y por eso mismo aceptaras mi ofrecimiento–

–yo no pierdo nada con eso y gano una fiesta únicamente–

–así es, únicamente–

–bien, será como usted decida–

–me agradas chico, realmente me agradas, deberías trabajar para mi–

–es un ofrecimiento tentador, pero conozco los beneficios y riesgos de su negocio y realmente lo que deseo es una vida tranquila, no soy alguien ambicioso–

–por mi no hay problemas, ahora puedes márchate te informare con Mitch–

–gracias por todo y que pasen una buena tarde–

–igualmente–, Lyserg abandono el establecimiento acompañado por uno de los guardaespaldas de Faranzelo.

No tardo en llegar con sus amigos y mostrar felicidad, aunque sabia que estaba por caer en un juego riesgoso al aceptar el trato de Faranzelo; una vez que has hecho negocio con la mafia falta poco para que entres en ella.

««»»

Lyserg había sido invitado nuevamente a comer en la casa de los Asakura, y estaban todos reunidos en la mesa.

–estuvo muy divertida– comento Yoh quien contaba la película a sus padres y abuelos.

–ya me dieron ganas de ir a verla– comento el abuelo

–te lo recomiendo mucho–

–Kino te veo muy seria– comento la señora a la anciana –te encuentras bien?–

–oh, si, si, solo pensaba–

–deberás esta bien, tal vez el cambio de clima te este afectando– la dama se levanto

–esto bien Keiko, solo pensaba–

–y en que pensabas madre?– pregunto el señor

–hay con mi hijo curioso–

–es de familia– comento el abuelo

–qué quieres decir Yomei?– pregunto indignada la abuela por la indirecta

–nada, nada–

–bueno les diré– volteo a ver a Lyserg sorprendiendo a este –tu realmente te me haces parecido a alguien, creí que te había visto en alguna parte, pero no–, Lyserg no sabia que decir le pareció extraño esa confesión.

–vamos, vamos madre ya incomodaste al chico–

–pues apoyo a Kino, él chico nos recuerda a alguien aunque no estamos seguros de a quien–

–tal vez se parezca a sus padres y los recuerdan del pueblo de Morphin–

–tal vez, tal vez, quisiéramos conocer a tus padres, y perdóname por incomodarte–

–no se preocupe, pero no creo que con eso aclaren sus dudas, bueno yo...– agacho la mirada

–mm recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos nos pareció curioso que no tuvieras apellido, qué paso?– comento Hao

–bueno pues soy adoptado, los que son ahora mis padres me trajeron con ellos hace 7 años–, nadie dijo nada, se sentían apenados.

–perdónanos por la indiscreción, pero no te preocupes, mucho son lo chicos adoptados en la actualidad (al menos en mi fic)–, alzo el rostro lentamente con una tierna sonrisa. –me alegra que este mejor–

–perdonen por molestarlos con mis problemas–

–no perdóname a mi pero es que no me podía quitar esta curiosidad. Tal vez llegue a conocer a tus verdaderos padres y no lo recuerdo– el peliverde alzo los hombros en señal de ignorancia. –pero continuemos con la cena, no arruinemos mas la convivencia–

Dibujo nuevamente una sonrisa, pues la platica no se le había pasado tan fácil, no recordaba a sus padres, el único lazo con ellos era su tío a quien no veía desde que abandono su pueblo natal, nunca le importo saber de ellos, pero ahora... quería saber de ellos, si existía un verdadero lugar donde pudiera ser él mismo. Donde no tuviera que hacer que otros se preocuparan por él y que no causara problemas. Su verdadera familia.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Un nuevo día de escuela terminaba. -oigan donde es la fiesta hoy?- pregunto Tyson a un grupo de amigos.

–me parece que en casa de Anna– comento Tala

–si, es turno de que mi casa sufra sus desastres–

–vamos Anna no creo que haya inconvenientes si Tyson no lleva de nuevo a sus amigos–

–ey, ey no son mis amigos–

–pues no se porque los llevas a las reuniones–

–prometo que esta vez no irán–

–bien, entonces esta noche ahí te caemos Anna– los chicos se fueron dispersando

–oye Lyserg– le hablo por lo bajo Tyson –lleva a Max a la fiesta–

–por que me lo pides a mi? –

–vamos Lyserg– le rogó

–no creo que vaya se ha estado juntando con Emily y Eddie, y ya sabes que a ella no le gustan las fiestas–

–tienes razón– agrego desganado

–aunque te diré que si vas ha hacer algo, hazlo ya. Porque Micheal no se esta quedando quietos no en balde ellos son sus amigos, han de estar aconsejando a Max–

–tienes razón aunque el mayor problema es Kai, y no se que este haciendo–

–solo apresúrate y que sea efectivo–

–bien ya pensare, pero bueno te veré en la noche– comenzó a alejarse

–si, hasta la noche– Lyserg camino a la salida

–buenas tarde James–

–buenas tardes joven Lyserg–

««»»

Al llegar ala fiesta de inmediato hubico a Tala y a Bryan, se acerco a ellos, vio en el sillón que conversaban Tamao, Mathilda, Wyatt y Kenny, Lyserg se sorprendió que este ultimo viniera a la fiesta. Ahí en la sala también estaba Kai con la mirada perdida en el ventanal.

También encontró a Tyson platicando con Rei, en otra parte estaban Mariah, Lee, Kevin y Gary. No lejos de ahí encontró a Len en un intento de conversación con Enrique y Oliver, pues la pareja más parecía discutir. Lyserg hizo un gesto de saludo a su amigo quien llamo la atención de ambos chicos y los tres se reunieron.

–y ahora ustedes que le pasa?– Bryan también se había dado cuenta que discutían

–pues que Oliver se puso a platicar con Len– dijo enojado Enrique

Todos miraron con incredulidad –no, cómo es eso posible? Es el fin del mundo– se burlo el pelilavanda acompañado de varias muestras de burla.

–qué?– pregunto enojado

–Enrique qué tiene eso de malo?– pregunto tranquilo Lyserg

–que Oliver coqueteaba con Len–

El francés se disgusto con eso –yo no coqueteaba con nadie, solo platicaba con Len. Además... el único que coquetea eres tu, te la pasas todo el tiempo mirando a todos que te olvidas de mi y para colmo crees que todos somos iguales a ti–

–esto ya se complico, mejor vamonos– dijo por lo bajo el pelirrojo, su novio asintió y ambos desaparecieron. Len también se alejo sin decir mas, dejando a Lyserg en medio de ese par.

–no recuerdas lo que te iba ha hacer Mitch, sino hubiera llegado a tiempo... quien sabe que hubiera pasado–

–pero nada de eso habría pasado si te comportaras como mi novio que se supone que eres–

Lyserg ya se estaba incomodando así que decidió intervenir –Calma, calma, perdonen por entrometerme pero creo que Oliver tiene razón, no has valorado su relación como deberías, te sentías tan seguro de tener a Oliver a ti lado que no te importo ignorarlo, y cuando sentiste que lo perdías fue tu orgullo mas no tu cariño el que primero hablo, ahora lo quieres tener controlado, y lo que quiero saber es: realmente quieres a Oliver o solo quieres tener a alguien a tu lado, porque él no se lo merece–

Ambos callaron, uno con tristeza al temer lo peor, otro por comprender lo que hacia. Enrique abrazo con ternura a Oliver –perdóname, realmente te quiero– los sentimientos ahí estaban, solo que no les dejaban salir.

–me alegra escucharlo– Lyserg se alejo de ahí discretamente.

–finiquitado el problema?– pregunto Len en cuanto se acerco

–así es–

–bueno te falta otro– indico que mirara hacia la puerta, vio entrar a Max con Emliy, atrás de ello a Eddie con Michael –qué opinas?–

–creo que Michael lleva la ventaja–, en eso ven a Kai acompañado de Tala, Bryan, y Wyatt acercárseles –o tal vez no–. Se notaba que discutían, Michael ya se había interpuesto entre Kai y Max, se miraban amenazantes, todo parecía que se iban a pelear.

Max se coloco ahora entre ellos impidiendo el inicio de una confrontación, le dijo algo a ambos, y se marcho de ahí con Kai, con la mirada disgustada de sus amigos americanos y a placer de los rusos.

–dime Lyserg, tu que sabes analizar a las personas, qué crees que pase?– las palabras de su amigo lo afectaron "analizar a las personas", cuando de niño trabajaba aprendió muchas cosas que para su edad debieron ser incomprensibles, pero tuvo que aprender a juzgar a las personas, no por su ropa sino por sus gestos y forma de expresarse.

Creció en un mundo que no fue creado para niños, pero se había adaptado a él. No era quien era, ni lo que quería ser, pero que más daba si usaba lo que aprendió para ver saber como actuaban las personas.

–Lyserg?– llamo Len al ver tan perdido a su amigo, el aludido volteo a verlo –me vas a contestar? –

–ah, si. Dependerá de las palabras que escoja Kai, a pesar de todo él tiene la ventaja, aunque no creo que haya resultados rápidos–

–ni se imaginan quienes están llegando– comento Anna acercándoseles

–quién?– el ojiverde se mostró curioso

–los mismos chicos de la fiesta, donde estaba esa chica que coqueteaba con la gatita, creo que será una ratoncita quien juegue con ella–

–de que hablas?–

–mira– vieron entrar a 5 chicos, tal como dijera Anna los mismo que la otra vez. Un pelirrojo de porte elegante; una peliazul de piel morena y mirada picara; un peligris de cabello corto, con una larga cola detrás y mirada seria; un rubio de cabello esponjado y trenza, de apariencia misteriosa; un chico grande de piel oscura, rapado y mirada fiera.

–ah vaya, si hubo reencuentro–, vieron que la chica y el moreno se acercaban a donde estaba Mariah, todos se saludaron alegres. Pero también vieron que los otros tres se les acercaban.

–buenas noches, se nos hacen conocidos, no fueron ustedes los de la pelea de la ultima fiesta?– pregunto el chico de cabello gris

–no es una forma de ser recordados, pero si– comento Len

–bueno, ustedes solo se defendieron– el pelirrojo se le acerco mas –y pelearon muy bien–

–además de que les dieron oportunidad de retractarse– el de larga coleta se acerco a Lyserg

–pero sobre todo no se dejaron intimidar– el trenzado se aproximo a Anna

–por lo visto no se perdieron detalle– comento la chica mirando fríamente al rubio, quien ni se inmuto.

–como íbamos a perder de vista algo así– agrego el peligris sin perder de vista al peliverde

–lo mismo digo– Len bufo, eran claras las intenciones de esos chicos –pero que mal educados somos, yo son Brooklin– saludo el pelirrojo

–yo soy Garland– le extendió la mano a Lyserg quien la acepto con una discreta sonrisa

–y yo Mystel, y... podemos saber sus tan preciados nombre–

–Anna– contesto secamente

–Len– imito el tono

–y tu lindo?– pregunto Garland

–mi nombre es Lyserg–

–hermoso–

–ustedes son de aquí, no los habíamos visto antes–

–si, pero no solemos venir mucho a este lado de la ciudad– contesto Brooklyn

–nos enteramos de la fiesta y pues quisimos a pasar el rato–

–y cómo se enteraron de esta?– pregunto Anna

–los chicos de ahí– señalo el grupo donde estaba la china –nos invitaron a venir–

–su amiga parece que se lleva bien con Mariah– agrego Lyserg alejándose un poco de Garland que a cada momento se le acercaba mas.

–si, le gustan las chicas como ellas– el pelirrojo no especifico mas.

Una música rítmica comenzó a escucharse –vamos a bailar– el peligris jalo a Lyserg sin esperar respuesta.

–vamos?– pregunto Brooklin a Len, quien tardo en contestar pero con un movimiento de cabeza acepto. Mystel hizo la invitación con el cuerpo a Anna extendiendo su mano, ella no lo tomo pero se fue con los demás con las intenciones de acompañarlos en el baile.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Gomen nasai el atraso, pero recibio pocos rr y me desanime (no habia sido por otra cosa?) si, pero es muy larga la historia, así que lo dejamos como esta (bueno oo)

Ay les invito a leer mi fic en la sección de x-over esperando que les agrade.


	8. Parte 8

**Los ojos negros II**

««»»

Muchas gracias **ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL**, SteDiethel, **Nebyura**, Karenu-Kiyoto, **Koret Sirsep Leite**, Sakuralyserg, por su review's y por darme su apoyo, espero no seguir tardando en actualizar este fic.

««»»

««»»

Hao e Yoh llegaron a la fiestas -dónde crees que este Annita?-

–tan pronto y ya le llamas así?–

–sip, y a ella no le parece molestarle mucho–

–por cierto, me dijo Lyserg que tuvieras cuidado con Len, te complicara las cosas–

–ya me di cuenta de eso, y ya se que hacer–

–sabia bien que esa cara de tonto que tienes es pura apariencia–

–eres malo conmigo Hao– fingió llorar

–ya, ya, ya busquemos a nuestras parejas–

–me parece bien–, caminaron hasta el salón, donde los encontraron.

–me parece que nos ganaron hermano–

–hay Yoh, tan rápido te das por vencido–

–jijiji, solo comentaba. Pero ahora tendremos que esperar a que termine la canción–

–si quieres, espera; yo voy a enseñarles que lo mío no se toca–

–hay Hao– se quedo junto a una pared, sin perder de vista a la rubia. Mientras que Hao caminaba hasta Lyserg

–disculpa– con rápido movimiento tomo una de las manos del peliverde y lo puso frente a él.

–perdona, pero él estaba bailando conmigo– Garland lo enfrento furioso

–pero ahora esta bailando conmigo–

–que simpático– agrego con ironía mientras tomaba al peliverde y lo jalo hacia él, no permitirán que lo trataran de menos –vamos Lyserg, sigamos bailando–

Hao le dio un leve empujón a Garland –te dije que estaba bailando conmigo–

El peligris lo encaro, se miraron con furia –por lo visto no sabes que es educación–

–se lo que es, pero no me interesa–

–alto– Lyserg se puso en medio –no vale la pena discutir– miro a Hao –después de bailar con Garland bailare contigo, de acuerdo Hao?–

–quiero bailar ahora contigo–

–no puedo estoy bailando con él–, la otras dos parejas de amigo dejaron de bailar, Yoh aprovecho para acercarse a Anna.

–¿me vas a despreciar Lyserg?–

–claro que no Hao, pero ya te dije que...–

–qué pasa aquí?– los demás amigos de Garland junto al grupo de Lee se acercaron.

–nada, vamos Hao bailare contigo– Lyserg lo sacaba de entre la gente que se había reunido esperando pelea.

–no Lyserg tu bailabas conmigo, no me vas a dejar aquí solo por ése–

–¿cómo ves que si?– agrego Hao sintiéndose victorioso por haber conseguido que Lyserg lo escogiera.

–jaja– dijo con sarcasmo –le has de haber dado lastima–

El peliverde cruzo los brazos harto y encontró cerca su salvación –Bryan baila conmigo– se alejo y jalo consigo al pelilavanda

–claro que si– miro burlón al par de asombrados por haber sido abandonados.

Brooklin se acerco a su disgustado amigo –vamos Garland, bailemos nosotros–

–esta bien–

Mystel regreso con Anna y continuaron bailando. Yoh vio que Len se quedaba solo y aprovecho para conocer mas de él, no desperdiciaría el consejo dado. Hao se dirigió a la pequeña cantina enojado, pero atento al momento en que la música dejara de sonar para acaparar a Lyserg.

El peliverde noto que su pareja andaba muy distraída -perdóname Bryan, se que quieres estar con Tala, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para evitar la pelea- sus palabras no fueron escuchadas, el pelilavanda veía a una parte de la casa con mucho interés. -Bryan?-

–eh, ha perdona Lyserg no te escuche– agrego distraído.

–ya lo note– y dando un giro, cambio posiciones para ver que era lo que tenia tan distraído a su amigo –solo es Tala, esta bien que te guste tanto, pero no es para que lo veas así–

–no es eso–

–no?– desde su lugar se veía como Kai y Tala platicaban seriamente, estaban muy cerca.

–es... no importa– comento con desinterés.

–vamos Bryan somos amigos, a alguien tienes que decirle lo que te pasa–

El ruso penso en lo escuchado –bueno... dime que hacen Kai y Tala–

–pues... solo platican– en eso el pelirrojo abrazo a Kai –ah ahora se están abrazando– se había dado un rápido abrazo, llevo su vista a su pareja y pudo ver su mohín de disgusto –no tiene nada de malo que se abracen, se que ellos dos son muy bueno amigos–

–eso no es todo–

–no?–

–antes ellos fueron pareja, y sino te has dado cuenta la única persona que puede permitirse ese tipo de muestras de afecto hacia Kai es Tala–

–pues terminaron como buenos amigos–

–muy bueno amigos, para ser su ex–

–vamos Bryan, pareces celoso, eso no es para que te disguste, por que no hablas con Tala?–

–y demostrarle que me afecta, nunca–

–como quieras Bryan–

–pero espero que ese Kai no intente nada–

–si mal no recuerdo Kai esta interesado en Max–

–claro que no, solo trata de engañarnos, seguro quiere quitarme a mi Tala–

–vamos Bryan, Kai es tu amigo; además si empiezas a compórtate tan posesivo con Tala lo terminarás incomodando, y entonces si lo perderás–

–tu que sabes si nunca has tenido pareja–, Bryan se alejo de ahí disgustado que se metieran en sus problemas, dejando a Lyserg intentando negarse a si mismo que esas palabras le habían dolido, no dejaría que nada mas le afectara.

–Lyserg, tengo que hablar contigo– Mitch se había acercado rápidamente y lo había tomado del brazo sacándolo de la casa, recibiendo una mirada disgustada y muchas sorprendidas.

–qué pasa?– pregunto una vez que lo dejo de jalar, ambos estaban en el jardín.

–Castro me pidió que te avisara que la fiesta esta lista, te toca invitar a las personas–

–vaya que es rápido, esta bien, avisare a todos en la siguiente semana. Y tienes algo mas que decirme, no creo que solamente por eso me hayas sacado de la fiesta–

–así es–, lo empujo a uno de los arboles, para después sujetar fuertemente las muñecas, elevarlas sobre su cabeza, impidiéndole moverlas –te me has convertido en una obsesión–

–vamos Mitch, realmente no quiere esto, qué, no somos amigos?–

–no lo somos, pues los amigos no se usan para sacar provecho–

–de que hablas Mitch, yo te hago favores, y tu me los haces a mi, son favores sin necesidad de negocio, cosas que solo hacen los amigos–

–si somos amigos, por que no me has dejado besarte?–

–los amigos no se besan–

–pero si se cuentan sus problemas–

–claro–

Mitch lo miro un momento, dudando en decirle lo demás –Lyserg– clavo su mirada en las esmeraldas –te vi–

El peliverde lo miro confundido –de que... –

–la otra vez, en la vereda– Lyserg lo miro sorprendido y temeroso –a ese tipo rubio, tocándote y... tu... dejándote–

–no– bajo la mirada incapaz de controlar el miedo

–te vi... temeroso... frágil. Jamas antes te había visto así– decía con voz tranquila.

–yo...– una ligera sacudida en su cuerpo; Mitch lo soltó, dejando que los brazos cayeran pesadamente a los costados –no...–

–por que se lo permites?– lo abrazo, sintiendo como temblaba.

–no le... le digas a nadie–

–claro que no, te debo mi vida, ¿recuerdas?. Sino hubieras aparecido ese día y me hubieras salvado de esos tipos, ahora estaría muerto, eres un gran amigo, y no permitiré que te sigan lastimando–

–por... por eso?–

–mm?–

–por... eso me... harías ese favor?–

–en parte– Lyserg recargo su cabeza en el hombro del castaño esperando que siguiera hablando –solo, solo dame un beso–

Lyserg se alejo viéndolo fijamente –solo eso?–

–si– le sonrío para convencerlo.

–no lo creo–

–tienes razón de dudar, pero te soy sincero, solo quiero probar tus labios y... que me consideres un sincero amigó– dentro de la mente de Mitch se fraguaba un plan que le traería muchos beneficios, uno basado en una conversación que había escuchado en secreto. –te lo prometo–

–esta bien– Mitch sonrío y acariciando el mentón del peliverde alzo levemente el rostro y así poder probar esa tentadora boca. Una vez que el beso termino Lyserg empujo a Mitch y se fue rápidamente de ahí. Alguien desde una de las ventanas había visto todo.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Un nuevo día comenzó, Lyserg iba muy pensativo, aun tenia sus dudas con respecto a Mitch, pero sobre todo se regaño a si mismo por demostrar debilidad; pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y solo quedaba estar atento a todo lo que sucediera.

Por estar tan pensativo, había tardado en bajar, y por ello no pudo llegar tan temprano como siempre. Y la visión en el patio de la escuela era algo extraña.

Recargado en un árbol estaba Kai con su gesto serio de siempre, acompañado de Wyatt y Tala, pero lo extraño era que Bryan no los acompañaba, pero recordando lo sucedido anoche, supuso que estarían disgustados.

En las mesas encontró a Bryan platicando con Rei y Tyson, era extraño ver a Bryan con el peliazul. En una mesa a lado, estaba Lee platicando con Kenny y Mariah, la chica se veía muy distraída.

Frente al edificio encontró a Max, Hillary, Kevin y a Mathilda que se despedía de Miguel, pues el iba en el edificio de a lado. Lo extraño en esa parte es que se acerco Mitch y les entrego un paquete de hojas, cosa muy fuera de común. Ya después le preguntaría, y se encamino a entrar al salón.

–buenos días Lyserg– el aludido volteo para ver a ambos castaños acercarse.

–buenos días chicos–

Hao cruzo su brazo en los hombros del peliverde –esta vez no te espanté–

–no, esta vez no– se sintió algo nervioso, aun no entendía como es que Hao le podía provocar un nerviosismo tan extraño para él.

–entremos chicos– Yoh se adelanto.

–vamos– Hao no se alejo de Lyserg, pero giro su rostro –hueles delicioso Lyserg–

–ah...– el sonrojo se hizo notorio –gracias–

–por cierto, aun me debes un baile, anoche te fuiste muy temprano–

Recordó lo sucedido, después de lo de Mitch se había marchado a su casa –es que me dolió la cabeza–

–deberías descansar, recuerdo que el sábado estabas mal, y no se si ya te hayas recuperado–

–pues, solo son los resabios, pero ya estaré bien–

–me alegra escuchar eso–, las palabras de Hao le hicieron pensar, esos días habían sido de mucha tensión para él, "tal vez por eso es que me cuesta trabajo controlarme" pensaba en búsqueda de una respuesta.

Llegaron al salón, e Yoh ya había encontrado a Anna con quien hablaba, aunque ella simulaba ignorarlo, Len miraba por la ventana aunque esta vez no pareciera que lo le interesara, más bien que pensaba profundamente en algo.

Muchos ya habían entrado al salón, encontró en el asiento de a lado del suyo a Max, sin duda seria así por varios días; pero lo extraño y evidente era que Tala estaba sentado con Lee y Bryan con Rei, los dos primeros se ignoraban, mientras que los otros dos platicaban alegres.

–Lyserg– le hablo el ojicarmin antes de que se sentara

–si Kai?–

–siéntate conmigo– Lyserg se confundió un poco, pero al ver a Wyatt levantarse, no pregunto mas. Max sonrío al castaño y comenzaron a platicar, Hao no vio todo eso con buenos ojos, pero prefirió no opinar... por el momento.

Lyserg se iba a sentar con el bicolor cuando fue detenido –Lyserg, por que no nos habías dicho?–

–mm, de que Hillary?–

–de tu fiesta de cumpleaños– le extendió una hoja, mismas que Mitch les había entregado. Lyserg la tomo, una hoja blanca, palabras negras dispersas por todos lados.

_Cumpleaños de Lyserg_

_Martes 19 _

_8:30pm_

_asistan_

Esto sin duda era parte de lo planeado por Faranzelo, aunque de las invitaciones seguro fue idea de Mitch. –todos iremos– agrego la chica, repartiendo volantes. Lyserg solo sonrío, que mas podía hacer.

–si– animaron algunos.

En cuanto el profesor entro todos se dispersaron, Lyserg se sentó y de inmediato Kai hablo –tengo que hablar contigo– el tono de voz no dejaba lugar a quejas.

–si–, aunque no estaba seguro del motivo de la platica.

En un momento en que el profesor se distrajo y comenzaron los murmullos lo supo –se que tuviste que ver con lo que paso con Max–

Lyserg fingió ignorancia –no se de que hablas–

–no te hagas el tonto, no fue casualidad todo lo que paso el sábado, en todo esto tu estuviste interviniendo–

Kai era inteligente lo sabia –tienes razón–

–pues ahora me ayudaras a resolverlo–

–yo ya no intervendré, Max ya sufrió mucho–

–y por eso mismo tendrás que pagas– le tomo el antebrazo y comenzó a apretar sin que lo vieron.

–detente Kai– el apretón ya lo estaba lastimando, aunque no del grado del que planeaba Kai –dime que quieres y lo haré–

–bien, que bueno que llegamos a un acuerdo– lo soltó –y me dirás ahora que hiciste con Tala y Bryan–

–yo no tuve nada que ver con ellos dos, la culpa la tienes tu–

–no te creo–

–no me creas, pero solo fíjate como te ve Bryan–

–ya me di cuenta, ahora dime que pasa–

–Bryan tiene celos de ti, la confianza que te tiene Tala le hace creer lo que no, y el hecho de que ustedes hayan sido exnovios no le da buena referencia–

–mm–, ya no dijo mas, pero Lyserg sabia que la platicaría continuaría.

La hora del descanso llego, Kai tomo a Lyserg, y escabulléndose llegaron hasta una parte recóndita del jardín de la escuela.

–ahora que quieres saber?– pregunto Lyserg al ver que Kai esperaba que el otro iniciara

–Dime más sobre Tala y Bryan–

–pues solo eso, Bryan esta celoso de ti, cree que como fueron exnovios podrían volver–

–mm–

–qué mas quieres saber?–

–saber? Nada por ahora, pero me ayudaras a tener un momento a solas con Max para hablar con él–

–no ya hablaste con él?–

–no pude decirle todo lo que quería, me interrumpieron, por eso me ayudaras–

–por que habría de ayudarte, como sabes que no prefiero que Max se quede con Tyson o incluso Michael–

–no te interesa Max ni nadie, además me lo debes por inmiscuirte en mis asuntos–

–Max no es tus asuntos, y si mal no recuerdo tu no hiciste nada para conseguirlo, por que ahora si?–

–porque es algo que no te importa– afilo la mirada intimidándolo –te he visto, no me puedes engañar, no se porque finges ser alguien que no eres, y también se que eres alguien de cuidado, pero como todos tenemos nuestros puntos y débiles– se le acerco –y en tus ojos puedo ver que el tuyo es uno muy doloroso, así que mas te vale no volverte a meter conmigo–

–no tengo puntos débiles– vio que el peliazul se movía para sujetarlo, lo esquivo; pero fue jalado del saco.

–tienes muchos– ya lo tenia abrazado por la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo –como el hecho que no te gusta que se te acerquen tanto -

Lyserg lo empujaba, pero los nervios no le permitían –suéltame–

–te suelto, pero me ayudas–

–con esto no me chantajearas–

–no?– lo acerco mas frotando ambos cuerpos.

–SUÉLTAME– le lanzo un puñetazo al rostro. Kai trastrabillo hacia atrás soltándolo.

Lyserg se había puesto pálido, la posición en la que estaba, acorralado, le había traído amargos recuerdos. Kai se limpiaba la sangre que le había salido por el golpe.

–bien, te ayudare, ¿cuando quieres que sea?–

–sabía que me ayudarías, que sea mañana–

–es poco tiempo, que sea el sábado–

–bien–

Lyserg se alejo enojado, nuevamente se había dejado ver débil, y por quien menos esperaba, esto se estaba volviendo costumbre, tenia que hacer algo y ya, sino quería que se repitiera lo que tanto dolor le había causado.

Caminaba distraídamente que no se dio cuenta que varias personas se le acercaban.

–Lyserg, por que no nos habías contado de la fiesta?– la pregunta de Tamao le llego de sorpresa

–si querido Lyserg– se sorprendió al titulo que le había puesto Hao –pero no te preocupes tendré listo tu regalo para ese día–

–Hao...– iba a preguntar por la confianza que había tenido el castaño cuando fue interrumpido

–si Lyserg, todos colaboraremos para que tengas una gran fiesta– Yoh sonrío distrayéndolo completamente

–Gracias– que más podría decir.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	9. Parte 9

**Los ojos negros II**

««»»

Gracias por sus review's, y perdonen que ya no losconteste, pero cuento ya con poco tiempo; pero no duden que me agrada leer sus comentarios :) dan muchos animos para continuar.

Estrella deKaleido Star:  
Nebyura:  
SteDiethel:  
Sakuralyserg:

Ah, y al fin Horohoro ha aparecido yuju:D

««»»

««»»

Un nuevo día de clases llegaba, Lyserg esperaba que nada le impidiera sentarse en su lugar junto a Max, acabar con el problema en que se metió con Kai, y solucionar esa supuesta debilidad que habían descubierto Mitch y Kai.

Llego al salón, y se sentó en su banca, aun era temprano para que llegara algún otro alumno, le daba tiempo para pensar, y tenia a favor la libertad de decidir donde y como, pues Kai solo le había dicho que fuera una reunión a solas, aunque si usaba un poco de palabrería podría alejar a Max y esperar la llegada de Kai, algo sencillo.

Sus compañeros llegaron poco a poco, Max llego, se veía poco mas alegre que días anteriores. Y pensó que seria mas adecuado terminar todo esto de una vez, así se quitaría un problema de encima.

–Hola Lyserg–

–Hola Max– lo vio sentarse en su lugar –podría hablar contigo después, hay algo importante que debo decirte– le comento en voz baja

–claro, pero por que después?–

–es algo confidencial– Max mostró desconcierto un momento, pero después con un movimiento de cabeza afirmo.

–Hola Lyserg– Hao lo saludo quedando muy cerca del peliverde -qué planeas para este fin de semana?-

–mm, pues mañana llegan mis padres así que pasare todo el día con ellos, y creo que el domingo también–

–me encantaría conocer a tu padres– comento con gesto coqueto

–ah, este... claro– sonrío

–bueno, a que horas llego a tu casa?–

–ah, pues, no se a que horas lleguen mis padres, pero podrías llegar a la hora de la comida–

–genial, pero después planeamos para ir a algún lado hoy en la tarde–

–si Hao–, el castaño tomo su lugar atrás.

–se nota que le gustas– le murmuro Max, Lyserg solo sonrío.

La hora del descanso llego. Lyserg y Max salieron ignorando el resto, un gesto de que no querían ser acompañados, unos ojos carmín lo notaron también. Llegaron a la parte trasera del jardín.

–qué pasa Lyserg?–

–es algo sobre Kai–

–qué pasa con ese? – el tono de voz fue tosco

–veo que aun estas enojado con ellos, dime por que? – se fijo que Kai no llegaba.

–pues es que– bajo la mirada –me engañaron–

–mm, cómo fue eso? – alego ignorancia

–es que... es que... la otra vez... – se resistía ha hablar

–vamos Max, te quiero ayudar, pero sino me dices que paso, no podré hacerlo–

–es que... la otra noche vi a Kai y a Michael besándose–

–y te dijeron por que? –

–pues no–

–y, entonces por que estas enojado con ellos, y sobre todo por que estas enojado con Tyson? –

–con Tyson, realmente no se porque estoy enojado con él, pero me siento extraño al estar a su lado; y con Kai y Michael, pues... jugaron conmigo, me hicieron creer que tenia esperanzas con ellos–

–pero un beso puedes significar muchas cosas, deberías hablar con ellos–

–Michael me dijo que había sido un beso sin importancia, que había retado a Kai, pero no se que pensar–

–y Kai que dice de esto? –

–no lo se, no he hablado mucho con él–

–pues ahora es la oportunidad– al fin había llegado el peliazul

–Kai– dijo sorprendido el rubio

–los dejo hablar– se alejo, apenas percibiendo las bajas voces. Ya ellos se arreglarían.

««»»

Al llegar al frente fue interceptado por los dos rusos.

–Lyserg, has visto a Kai? – pregunto el pelilavanda con claro enojo

–si, pero esta ocupado–

–no me importa– se dirigía a por el camino que había tomado a Lyserg

–vamos Bryan, esto es absurdo– comento el pelirrojo igualmente enojado

–crees que nuestra relación es absurda? –

Lo miro con fastidio –claro que no, digo que tus celos hacia Kai son absurdos–

–ja, claro– dio varios pasos cuando fue detenido por Lyserg –qué quieres? –

–Kai esta hablando con Max– y cambiando su tono de voz a una mas firme –Kai quiere a Max–

–es lo que le he dicho a este tonto– agrego Tala

–no lo interrumpas, de lo que hablen ahora se resolverán muchas cosas–

–hn– se libero y siguió su camino, se detuvo antes de dejar que su presencia fuera vista. Tala y Lyserg lo siguieron. Desde su lugar, se veía como Kai sujetaba a un asustado Max de los hombros, para después comenzarlo a besar. El rubio se resistió al principio, pero después correspondió.

–ya estas mejor Bryan?–

–si, ya– tomo al pelirrojo y ambos se alejaron de ahí. Lyserg aun se quedo viendo a la pareja, parte de lo que estaba sucediendo era su culpa, pero no sabia si eso era para bien o para mal. Se marcho de ahí pensativo.

Cuando estaba por llegar al área de comedor, vio llegar a Hao. –Lyserg, puedes decirme por que eres tan escurridizo, es que no te agrado? –

–no Hao, no es eso, es que... –

–ahora me dirás que estabas con un amigo, y querías hablar con él a solas–

–pues si–

–y si yo te pido hablar a solas contigo, también lo harías–

–si Hao, claro que lo haría–

–pues vamos– lo tomo de la mano, y lo alejo de la gente. –Aquí esta perfecto– estaban tras el gimnasio.

–de que quieres hablar Hao? –

–primero dime– se le acercaba lentamente de manera seductora –por que eres tan escurridizo? – cada paso que daba, Lyserg retrocedía, nervioso por esa mirada

–yo no lo soy–

–si lo eres– continuaba avanzando –te alejas de mi–

–no Hao–

–por que lo estas haciendo ahora?. No te voy ha hacer nada–

La espalda de Lyserg choco con la pared al acabársele el camino –no, claro que no–

–dime otra cosa– tomo unos mechones verde, acariciándolos con la yema de los dedos –te han besado? –

–ah... ssi– bajo la mirada escondiendo el dolor de recordar las escasas beses que lo han besado de manera forzada.

Hao se dio cuenta que no le gustaba hablar de eso –y tu has besado a alguien? –

Esa pregunta le extraño a Lyserg –no, no lo he hecho–

–Lyserg, te quiero pedir un favor–

–claro– contesto extrañado

-bésame-

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa –qué? –

–verás que es diferente a lo que piensas–

–pues... yo...–

–vamos Lyserg bésame– le dijo tiernamente mientras acercaba su rostro.

–si– su cabeza recorrió el resto de la distancia que los separaba, vio a Hao cerrar los ojos, y con titubeos junto sus labios. –ya– había sido apenas un toque.

Hao sonrío –hay Lyserg, eso no es un beso, aunque te diré que a pesar de todo se sintió bien–

Lyserg desvío la mirada apenado –es que... nunca he besado a alguien–

–yo te enseño– lo sujeto de la cintura acercándolo aun mas a su cuerpo

–Hao es que yo... –

–sch Lyserg, veras que no es tan malo, tu solo relájate–

Sentía como las manos del peliverde intentaban alejarlo –mejor otro día–

–no tendrás miedo?–

–no, claro que no–

–entonces cálmate– Lyserg se mantuvo inmóvil con esas palabras, Hao se acerco, mientras Lyserg veía con algo de temor lo que pasaba.

Hao saboreaba esos dulces labios con los ojos cerrados, pero quería mas, solo que al sentir la tensión en el otro cuerpo, abrió los ojos solo para ver como Lyserg tenia los ojos enormemente abiertos.

Lyserg sintió una caricia en su mejilla, había algo diferente en ese beso, a los otros que le habían dado, se sentía mas relajante, cerro los ojos, sintiendo como algo quería entrar a su boca, dudaba de que hacer, pero ese extraño sentimiento se volvía mas fuerte, mas reconfortante y a la vez excitante, abrió la boca mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de Hao.

Tan repentino fue el beso, como el rompimiento del mismo, Lyserg, termino alejando a Hao, confundido ante todo eso, no era nad aparecido a lo sentido antes, pero... el miedo de descubrir que había tras de él, lo obligo a separarse.

–qué pasa Lyserg? – pregunto confundido ante su cambio

–no... nada– bajo la mirada, no seguro si por nervios o vergüenza.

–y bueno... qué te pareció? –

–ah... este. Creo que ya es hora de entrar a clase, vamonos– empujo levemente a Hao para poder alejarse

–espera, a donde crees que vas? –, Hao lo detuvo del brazo

–voy al salón–

–aun tenemos tiempo–

–muy poco, será mejor que vayamos de una vez, para no llegar tarde–

–tenemos el tiempo suficiente como para que me contestes una pregunta–

–mm, es probable–

–no quieras perder tiempo–

–dime–, lo volvió a juntar a su cuerpo –si? – dijo intentando controlar los nervios

–qué sientes por mi? –

–ah, eres un buen amigo–

–mm, solo eso, has destrozado mi corazón– dijo con falsa tristeza

–pues, lo siento, mm... ahora puedes soltarme–

–ah ah, no quiero soltarte–

–por favor Hao– lo miro con dulzura

–que lindo rostro, pero no me convences–

–Hao sino me sueltas me obligaras ha hacer algo que no quiero–

–ah si, qué? –

–esto– al decirlo le dio un golpe en la espinilla, obligándolo a soltarlo, lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo girar sobre su cuerpo, haciéndolo caer al piso –eso te pasa por no hacerme caso– se había inclinado para decirle eso.

–no tenias que ser tan agresivo–

–vamos Hao– le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

Se sacudió la ropa –se me olvido que sabias pelear, y es que con esa carita de 'no mato ni una mosca', engañas a cualquiera–

–pues ya vez, ahora vamos al salón– comenzó a caminar adelantándose unos pasos

–pero dime Lyserg, qué sientes por mi? –

–hay Hao, si que eres especial–

–eso ya lo sabia, pero que piensas de mi– Lyserg sonrío y decidió no contestar.

««»»

La hora de la salida había llegado –bien Lyserg, a donde nos llevaras hoy? – agrego Hao

–yo, no recuerdo haberlos invitado a salir– el grupo caminaba a la salida

–vamos Lyserg, aun hay muchos que quiero conocer, además Anna y Len nos acompañaran– Yoh miraba fijamente a la chica, pero se notaba que también miraba al chino.

–por nosotros no hay problemas– agrego Anna

–yo preferiría ir a mi casa, y planear algo para mañana–

–Len tiene razón, mejor organizamos algo para mañana–, ya habían llegado a los autos

–bien Lyserg, qué se les ocurre? – pregunto Hao a todos

–joven Lyserg– llamo al chofer, quien había escuchado parte de la conversación

–si James? –

–le llego este telegrama en la mañana–

–gracias– tomo la hoja mientras Yoh se le acerco para poder ver la nota.

–Lyserg, llegaremos mañana para poder celebrar tu cumpleaños, te tenemos una sorpresa. Tus papas– leyó en voz alta Yoh

–nadie te enseño que es de mala educación leer correspondencia ajena? –

–sip, pero no suelo hacerles caso jijiji–

–entonces tu cumpleaños es mañana y no el martes? – intervino

–así es Hao–

–y por que lo celebras el martes? –

–yo nunca celebro mi cumpleaños, me gusta pasarla solo con mi familia. La fiesta se le ocurrió a alguien–

–ustedes lo sabían? – pregunto a Anna y a Len

–si– contesto el chino –siempre ha sido así–

–nunca los has invitado a tu cumpleaños? –

–mis padres el año pasado los llevaron a la casa a disfrutar de una comida– dijo sin importancia

–bueno, pues ya tenemos que hacer mañana–

–llegaremos a la hora de la comida, al igual que Anna y Len– apoyo el gemelo

–no recuerdo que hayamos sido invitados– Len mostró su desconcierto

–si de todos modos los van a invitar que importa–

–y ha ustedes quien los invito? –

–pues Lyserg–

–ah, si, esta bien, lleguen mañana a la hora de la comida–

–genial, entonces nos vemos, tenemos que irte a comprar un regalo– Hao e Yoh se marcharon

–vaya que son simples–

–bien que te gusta que Yoh lo sea Anna–

–cállate Len–

–ja– se burlo –pero qué vas ha hacer Lyserg? –

–nada, da igual. Como dice Hao, de todos modos los iba a invitar mi papá–

««»» ««»» ««»»

–cómo a que horas crees que lleguen? – pregunto un Yoh aburrido

–mm, no lo se–, estaban los 5 chicos en la sala

–ellos no dijeron a que horas llegarían, así que cálmate– lo regaño

–si Annita–, la chica hizo un mohín de disgusto, mientras Len esquivaba la mirada para ver hacia otro lado, Yoh lo noto y volteo a verlo, el ambarino lo vio de reojo y giro aun mas el rostro.

–ahora le pido a Sara que te de algo–, a Lyserg le pareció extraño la actitud de los tres, pero no había mucho de donde pensar al respecto.

–nop, prefiero esperar, sino se me va a espantar el hambre–

–esta bien Yoh. Pero no creo que tarden mas, suelen llegar a la hora de la comida–

–que bien– se escucho el ruido de un coche

–creo que ya llegaron– se levanto con dirección a la puerta

–bien, vamos a conocer a tus suegros Hao– hablo Yoh con una sonrisa

–qué? – pregunto extrañado Lyserg

–no le hagas caso, mi hermano esta loco– lo tomo de los hombros y fueron al pasillo de la entrada. Se escuchaban ya las voces de ambos adultos, pero había una tercera voz, una que inmovilizo a Lyserg.

–qué pasa, por que te detienes Lyserg? – Hao no recibió respuesta, sus amigos lo veían extrañados.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a varias personas –ya llegamos Lyserg– saludo Quentin –oh tenemos invitados, buenas tardes–

–buenas tardes–

–Travis, tenemos visitas– el otro adulto entro llevando a un chico de cabellera azul.

–Lyserg– llamo al ver como su hijo miraba desconcertado al chico a su lado –esta es la sorpresa que te dijimos– Travis uso un tono alegre en su voz intentando calmar las cosas.

–Hola Lyserg, tanto tiempo– saludo el chico

Los ojos de Lyserg se entrecerraron, sus puños apretados con fuerza -Horohoro-

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	10. Parte 10

**Los ojos negros II**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi

««»»

««»»

–Horohoro– pronuncio Lyserg con dificultad.

–Hoola Lyserg, tanto tiempo– su voz temblaba

–qué haces aquí? – su voz se había llenado de odio

–yo... quiero... – sus ojos rehuían la mirada –Lyserg, quiero hablar contigo–

–NO, no quiero escuchar, no quiero que vuelvas a lastimarme–

–no Lyserg... –

–vete– corrió hasta su cuarto, el fuerte golpe al cerrarse, y una persona dejándose caer tras ella, fue todo lo que paso mienta el silencio se mantenía en el piso de abajo.

Los cuatro chicos que desconocían lo que pasaba, se habían quedado inmóviles.

–vaya, tenemos visita. Chicos cómo han estado? – intento sonar casual Quentin, los jóvenes lo vieron sin contestar. –Sara– llamo a la muchacha mientras se movía nerviosamente –ya les dieron algo a los chicos? –

–ya señor, ya nos dieron– contesto Len logrando al fin hablar

–que bien, supongo que vinieron por el cumpleaños de Lyserg–

–así es– contesto Yoh

–ehm pues coman algo, mientras llamare a Lyserg–

Travis lo detuvo –espera, será mejor que lo dejemos solo–

–además, nosotros tenemos que irnos– agrego Anna –que... tengan un buen día–

–ustedes también– los cuatro salieron

–vamos Horohoro, comamos mientras tanto– asintió a lo que el ojiverde le dijo.

««»»

Lyserg se resistía a llorar, cuantas veces lo había hecho, todos por motivos diferentes pero siempre con el mismo objetivo: lastimarlo. Estaba harto de que lo hicieran recordar el pasado. Sus puños se cerraban con fuerzas, ya no pudo controlar el llanto, sus mejillas se humedecían en un rápido correr de lágrimas.

"ya basta" quería desaparecer, que nadie más de su pasado se le acercara y le dañara. Que le permitieron seguir con su vida, pero... eso que tenia era vida, "soy un tonto" vivir de engaños y mentiras no es vida, por eso lo hacen sufrir, por que no es capaz de tener el valor de enfrentar los problemas?

No existe la felicidad para alguien como él, esconder tras una mascara es estar encerrado en una esfera llena de espinas, si encuentra algo que te agrade, te picaras, mismas espinas que uno ha creado.

Qué hacer para ser libre, qué tenia que hacer él para encontrar la felicidad, qué hacer para borrar su pasado?. Camino hasta su cama, saco el objeto bajo el colchón, una oscura mirada apareció en él. "eliminar mi pasado" su mente había creado ahora un plan.

««»» ««»» ««»»

La noche había llegado, y Lyserg no había salido de su cuarto; en la sala, Travis, Quentin y Horohoro se encontraban tenso, a pesar de que se imaginaban algo parecido, esperaban poder lograr algo, pero estaban tan nerviosos, que nadie se decidía en que hacer.

El rubio se levanto –iré a verlo– comento caminando hacia las escaleras

–Quentin, espera– dijo acercándose y tomándolo de los hombros

–qué pasa Travis? –, el ojiverde lo miro sin pronunciar palabra.

–nada– lo soltó y se alejo.

–esta bien– Quentin comenzó a subir. Al llegar frente a la puerta de su hijo, toco suavemente. No recibió respuesta.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, solo la luz del pasillo alumbraba la habitación. Cuando la franja de luz ilumino la cama, pudo ver al chico recostado en ella. Se acerco lentamente, el rostro ladeado del chico hacia su dirección, se veía en su rostro los rastros de llanto.

Le quito algunos mechones del rostro –mi niño– murmuro en ternura –no queremos lastimarte, creíamos que estabas listo para perdonar– lo arropo y salió de ahí silenciosamente.

–cómo esta? – le preguntaron en cuanto cerro la puerta.

–esta dormido– se alejaron.

–va a ser mas difícil de lo que creíamos– agrego Travis abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

–sin duda– Quentin suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama.

–pero tengamos fe, Lyserg es un gran chico– beso a su pareja en los labios.

–si– se lleno de confianza de que al amanecer el problema no se viera tan mal.

««»»

Estaban desayunando en silencio, faltaba uno, pero nadie lo comento.

–no debí haber venido– rompió el silencio el peliazul

–no, nosotros tuvimos la culpa por no haberlo preparado antes– Travis le miro dándole confianza.

–yo iré a ver como esta– Quentin se levanto –le costara trabajo, pero seguro todo saldrá bien–

–si, pero no lo presiones– el rubio asintió a su pareja.

Al llegar frente a la puerta, toco suavemente, no recibió respuesta, toco nuevamente –Lyserg– llamo esperando respuesta. –Lyserg, estas despierto?... voy a entrar–

Abrió lentamente, encontrando al chico sentado en su cama, las rodillas dobladas, y la vista hacia la ventana, la cual dejaba entrar la luz matutina.

Camino despacio –buenos días Lyserg, no tienes hambre, ayer no comiste– no recibió respuestas. Se sentó en la cama, junto al chico; y le puso la mano en la cabeza en gesto cariñoso, buscando llamar su atención. –Lyserg, estas bien? –

El peliverde recargo su cabeza en sus rodillas, al ver esto Quentin le dio un medio abrazo, permanecieron así un buen rato.

La puerta nuevamente se abrió, dejando entrar al castaño, Quentin lo vio llegar y le sonrío aun con el chico en sus brazos. Travis se sentó del otro lado de la cama.

–Lyserg, buenos días– saludo colocando una mano en el hombro del chico –hay algo que tengas que decirnos? – no hubo respuesta –sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, sino te dijimos fue porque no lo creímos necesarios, si estas enojado con nosotros lo entendemos–

El peliverde negó con la cabeza –no... estoy enojado, es que... –

–estas confundido? –

–si–

–es normal, el olvidar y perdonar son las dos cosas mas difíciles de hacer–

–pero el lograrlo– agrego Quentin –nos permite crecer y ver todo de distinta manera–

–Lyserg– el castaño levanto el rostro del ojiverde –nosotros queremos verte feliz, por eso lo trajimos, Horohoro fue tu amigo, casi un hermano, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, no crees que ya es tiempo de olvidar palabras dichas sin desear y acciones que deben ser eliminadas de nuestra vida, para comenzar a ser felices–

–Horohoro esta aquí porque quiere recuperar tu amistad, no ha venido a recordarte momentos dolorosos… dale una oportunidad, vuelve a sonreír como lo hacías antes, son tan hermosas tus sonrisas–

Ante esas palabras no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa mientras volteaba a verlo. –si aun no estas listo, lo entenderemos, pero dale... danos una oportunidad, y a ti mismo– ambos adultos se levantaron al decir eso, dejando al chico pensar.

Y vaya que tenia que pensar, demasiadas cosas de su pasado llegaron, Marco, Hao e Yoh, y ahora Horohoro; todo era señal de que era momento de cambiar, las cosas se movían demasiado rápido como para dejar pasarlas.

Tal vez era... momento de dejar la farsa y crear un nuevo yo. Dejo su cama levantándose a esperar lo que el destino le tenia esperado; no tenia ningún rencor hacia Horohoro, pero... no sabia como enfrentarlo.

De lo que estaba seguro, era que algo tenía que hacer, sino quería seguir sufriendo, algo... algo tenia que hacer.

««»»

Con paso indeciso bajo las escaleras, se escucharon algunas voces en la sala, se detuvo antes de entrar, que difícil era. Cruzo el umbral, encontrando a su pere en el sofá, y el sillón a Horohoro y a Quentin.

–Lyserg perdóname– se había levantado rápidamente el pelizaul, en cuanto le vio.

–no– agrego rápidamente, a temor de todos –no tengo que perdonarte, tu no hiciste nada para que debas hacerlo,... entiendo porque lo hiciste, y... yo te agradezco... que lo hicieras, pero... –

–esta bien Lyserg– se le acerco –éramos unos niños, y... fuimos usados por los adultos, y yo no hice nada para ayudarte–

–hiciste mucho, fuiste mi único amigo,... mi mejor amigo–

–Lyserg– lo abrazo –tu eras y serás mi mejor amigo, si me permites–

–claro que si Horohoro– correspondió al abrazo. Ambos padre miraban sonrientes.

««»»

Ambos chicos estaban sentados en el sillón, llevaban muchas horas platicando.

–así que ya vas a tener cuñado, quien diría que tu hermana menos te ganaría en casarte–

–pues yo por el momento no me interesa eso, y me alegro por Pilika, Chocolove es agradable, pero a mi me llegan a fastidiar sus chistes simplones–

–ya mejorara, Horohoro; y reirás de sus actuaciones–

–si aja Lyserg, como digas– comento con sarcasmo.

–y... de tu padre? –

Horohoro mostró tristeza en su rostro –no hemos sabido de él desde entonces, muchos dices que ha de estar muerto, pagando sus pecados–

–y qué piensas tu? –

Alzo los hombros en negación –no se, pero no importa, ya pronto cumpliré la mayoría de edad y la granja pasara a ser automáticamente de mi propiedad–

–qué paso con la deuda? –

–ya fue pagada– dijo de manera cortante.

–ah ya veo–, se escucho la puerta tocar, Sara fue a abrir –todo esta bien por allá, me alegra–

–y yo espero que todo te haya salido bien aquí, Travis y Quentin son grandes personas, supongo que también son buenos padres–

–si lo son–

–joven Lyserg– los interrumpió la doncella –le buscan en la puerta–

–quién es, Sara–

–somos nosotros Lyserg– aparecieron los Asakura –estábamos preocupados por ti, y decidimos venir a verte– Hao había hablado con una gran sonrisa, pero al ver que Lyserg estaba muy cerca de ese chico que no conocía, frunció el ceño.

–por que me vez así? – pregunto enojado Horo por la mirada que le lanzaba el pelilargo.

–yo te veo como quiera–

–pues no me gusta que me vean de esa manera, así que cámbiala–

–Hao– fue llamado desde el recibidos –no hemos venido a pelear, cálmate– agrego con firmeza

–si abuela–

–nuestros abuelos vinieron a visitarte, quieren conocer a tus padres Lyserg– agrego Yoh al ver la sorpresa en la cara del chico

–ah, ahora llamo a mis padres–

–no es necesario, estamos aquí– Travis y Quentin bajaron las escaleras –pasemos al comedor, nos disponíamos a comer–

–oh, no queríamos incomodar– hablo el abuelo

–no es molestia, pasen–

–gracias–

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor.

–no solo veníamos a felicitar a Lyserg por su cumpleaños, sino que también veníamos a enseñarle algo, ya sabia yo que lo conocía, bueno... a sus padres– mientras decía eso sacaba un pañuelo que tenia envuelto un pequeño marco, en ella había una foto en tonos amarillos.

Todos miraban curiosos lo que hacia la mayor –cuando preguntamos sobre los padres de Lyserg, nos dijeron que habían muerto todos sus parientes en un incendio, solo le sobrevivió su tío–

–así es, pero pensamos que le gustaría conocer a sus padres– le paso la foto, donde mostraba a muchas de las personas del pueblo, reconoció a varias de ellas –los que están del lado derecho son tu padre y madre– le enseño un hombre sonriente abrazando a una dama también con una gran sonrisa.

–mis padres? – pregunto embelesado

–los señores Diethel, personas que fueron muy respetados en el pueblo–

–nosotros los conocíamos; te pareces mucho a tu padre, aunque tu mirada es definitivamente tan dulce como la de tu madre– Lyserg se sonrojo

–mi tío no esta la foto–

–tu tío? – pregunto confundido el abuelo –sabíamos que había fallecido todos los Diethel, a excepción de ti, bueno... creíamos que tu también habías perecido ese día–

–no, mi tío me salvo del incendio, fue por eso que sobreviví–, Travis y Quentin se vieron entre ellos confundidos, ambos abuelos se dieron cuenta de eso, pero no preguntaron –y qué ha sido de mi tío? – pregunto volteando a ver a sus padres.

–Lyserg... tu tío falleció hace dos años– Quentin había sonado inseguro al decirlo –un día desapareció... dos semanas después lo encontraron muerto– Lyserg bajo la mirada apesadumbrado, él había sido su único familiar –no te dijimos, porque... pues porque no sabíamos como decírtelo, además que te negabas a escuchar, o hablar de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el pueblo, lo sentimos hijo–

Lyserg movió su cabeza –no importa, al menos ahora lo se– se escucho triste su voz

–yo estuve presente– Horohoro tomo la palabra –su cripta esta junto a la de tus padres–

–seguro le gusto el lugar–, un incomodo silencio lleno el lugar. La reunión había sido para alegrar, no traer tristes recuerdos, aunque... no siempre se puede evitar que el pasado traiga tristes recuerdos, o se llene de desdicha el presente, pero te puede llevar compañía esperando que la veas.

–y... no hay postre? – comento un alegre Yoh

–yo te apoyo, me encanta el helado– apoyo Horohoro

–yo quiero un helado de naranja–

–de naranja? –

–mi hermano esta chiflado, donde ha visto helado con sabor a naranja? –

–bueno, se me antojo– todos comenzaron a reír.

««»»

Había sido una tarde muy larga y entretenida, los Asakura se despidieron entre risas.

–fue un gran día, no lo creen? – pregunto Travis llamando la atención de Lyserg y Horohoro.

–si– fue la respuesta del peliverde mientras miraba al ojinegro.

–bueno chicos, es hora de dormir, Horokeu dormirás en el cuarto de a lado de Lyserg–

–si gracias–

–mañana acompañaras a Lyserg a la escuela, ya lo arreglamos todo, para que asistas esta semana–

–ah, qué yo que? –

–vamos Horohoro, la escuela es divertida– Lyserg agrego con una sonrisa.

–y desde cuando te gusta a ti ir a la escuela? –

–desde que es divertida–

–ya, si ya me quedo todo bien claro– rodó los ojos mientras los otros tres sonreían.

««»» ««»» ««»»

El ford T, se detuvo frente al auto, dos chicos alegres bajaron de el. Lyserg no entendía bien porque ahora se sentía tan feliz, recordaba fielmente todo el pasado, pero tener a Horo cerca, le hacia sentir como si una carga se le quitara de encima.

–mm, esto no se parece en nada e a la escuela del pueblo, este lugar es enorme–

–bueno Horohoro, cualquier cosa de la cuidad comparada con lo que hay en el pueblo, es enorme, no te dejes sorprender–

–mm, y también lo son los postres? –

–pues, saliendo pasamos a comprar algo–

–buenos días chicos– un par de castaños se acercaron

–buenos días Hao, Yoh–

–Hola–

–Horohoro, vas a entrar a la escuela con nosotros? – pregunto interesado Yoh

–si, estaré esta semana en la que visitare a Lyserg–

No tardaron en llegar dos chicos mas –buenos días– saludaron secamente, el cual no le gusto al peliazul.

–buenos días, Annita, Len– Yoh se colgó entre ambos al saludarlos.

–podrías no ser tan ensimoso- regaño Anna mientras se lo quitaba de encima

–mm, si, pero no quiero–

–Horhoro, ellos son Anna y Len, amigos de nosotros–

–qué tal? –

–Hola– saludaron desganados

–uy son muy alegres– le comento con sarcasmo por lo bajo a Lyserg

–no te preocupes, son buenas personas, aunque no les gusta demostrarlo–

–pues son muy buenos simulando–

–pero entremos a clases– Hao cruzo su brazo por los hombros del peliverde, recibiendo una mirada desaprobadora, la cual ignoro.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	11. Parte 11

**Los ojos negros II**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi

««»»

««»»

Las clases pasaron con la novedad del chico nuevo, preguntándole gran cantidad de cosas sobre su lugar de origen, Horohoro estaba muy contento de ser el centro de atención. Lyserg veía sonriente a su amigo, su facilidad para sonreír, un chispazo de celos le llego de pronto, al no poder él dejarse ser feliz.

–Hola Lyserg– un rubio se le acerco

–Max–

–tu amigo es muy simpático, y parece ser el único que no se ha enojado con las bromas de Tyson–

–ah– se fijo en lo recién dicho –tienes razón– pero al ver la mirada nerviosa del chico pregunto –pasa algo, te hizo algo Kai? –

–no, no– se apresuro a contestar –solo platicamos–

–y? –

–también ya platique con Michael, solo me falta hablar con Tyson–

–mm, eso es buena idea, por eso esperas a tener oportunidad para hablar con él? –

–si, pero esta muy ocupado intentando quitar la atención a tu amigo, para que se la pongan a él– contesto con una sonrisa.

–así es Tyson–

–Max quiero hablar contigo– Bryan había prácticamente caído sobre el rubio

–conmigo? – pregunto extrañado

–si, contigo. Ya te lo regreso–

–si Bryan– agrego Lyserg

–conmigo? – pregunto nuevamente Max

–si, contigo–

–conmigo, conmigo, conmigo? –

–dije que si– una mirada amenzante acompaño sus palabras

–por eso digo que si– agrego nervioso. Ambos chicos se alejaron.

El peliverde no duro mucho tiempo solo –Lyserg, Lyserg, qué haces alejado de todos? –

–ah Hao, pues quería estar aquí un rato–

–aja, bueno, pues te acompaño–

–no es necesario, puedes ir a escuchar las historias de Horohoro–

–ya conozco ese pueblo, lo recuerdas? –

–si, pero no la versión de él– ambos miraron los gestos exagerados que hacia el peliazul al hablar

–ya veo– ambos sonrieron. Tras varios segundos en silencio –él... es solo tu amigo–

–es mas que un amigo– lo miro directamente a los ojos, y noto algo extraño en ellos –es como un hermano para mi–

–ah– observo que la mirada en sus ojos volvía a cambiar

–por que la pregunta? – pregunto con picardía

–vamos Lyserg, creo que deje en claro mis intenciones– se le acerco, dejando muy poco espacio –quiero que tu... –

–oye Lyserg– se escucho una alegre voz interrumpir –vamos a ir por uno de esos postres enormes de que me hablaste en la mañana– Hao ya se había alejado, dejando una distancia pertinente.

–claro que si Horohoro– el peliazul ya se colgaba del brazo y se alejaban.

Pero alguien no los seguía –qué pasa Hao? – se acerco Yoh al verlo inmóvil

–mm, Yoh–

–si? –

–yo me meto en tus asuntos en forma impertinente? –

–no–

–y tu lo haces conmigo? –

–no– el castaño menor estaba confundido

–odio a los hermanos celosos– la confusión en el menor era mas notoria.

–es por Lyserg y ese chico Horohoro? – pregunto una vez que se fijo hacia donde dirigía su enojada mirada.

–si–

–mm, Anna no tiene hermanos, aunque Len tiene una hermana mayo–

–Len, no era solo Anna quien te gustaba–

–si, pero es que Len también tiene ese no se que, que me llama la atención– Hao lo miro demostrando la incomprensión en sus palabras –tal vez termine en un trio–

–qué? –

–es broma, es broma. Solo que... no se que me pasa– fingió llanto –Hao ayúdame, buaaaaaaa– se recargo en su hermano mientras hacia un fuerte berrinche.

–qué le pasa a Yoh? – pregunto Len preocupado por su llanto

–nada, solo le hago drama a mi hermano para que me ponga atención– contesto el menos de los hermanos sonriendo

El castaño mayor al escuchar eso, lo empujo –Yoh no seas infantil–

–no te enojes Hao–

–ya Yoh– Hao se alejo, intentando recuperar terreno con el peliverde

–mi hermano no me quiere– esa vez comenzó a hacer su berrinche recargado en Len. Anna al igual que el chino, miraban confundidos sus actos.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Horohoro y Lyserg ya habían regresado a la casa, el peliazul con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

–aun saboreas el pastel, verdad? –

–sipi– "y otra cosa mas" agrego mentalmente –dónde están Travis y Quentin? –

–ellos llegan mas tarde del trabajo–

–a vaya. Propón algo para hacer–

–pues... normalmente mientras llegan mis padres, hago mi tarea– el ojinegro transformo su rostro a uno lleno de espanto –qué? – pregunto Lyserg confundido.

–eres un aburrido Lyserg, mejor mmm– vio algo que estaba en la sala –enséñame a jugar ajedrez, tu sabes, no? –

–si, mi papá me enseño–

–ah, quien es tu papá? –

Lyserg sonrío –mi papá es Quentin, y mi pere es Travis–

–ah ya– se sentó junto a la mesita donde estaba puesto el juego –enséñame–

–esta bien–

–por cierto–

–si? –

–qué es eso de que mañana tendrás una fiesta de cumpleaños? –

–si, unos amigos decidieron organizarla–

–y por que no me habías dicho? –

–es que... se me olvido, perdóname Horo–

–esta bien, esta bien. Y va ha hacer aquí? –

–no– en eso se dio cuenta que no sabia nada con respecto a ella –no tengo idea–

–ah? –

–ya preguntaremos mañana–

–no puedo creer que no sepas sobre tu fiesta de cumpleaños–

–vamos Horohoro–

Deja todo, olvidar todo, se sentía tan bien. Ser él mismo le traía calma en su interior, si siempre pudiera ser así... pero había cometido un grave error, ahora se daba cuenta, había sido un estúpido y ahora creía fervientemente que la decisión que había tomado era la única que quedaba, tenia que acabar de una vez por todas con lo que le lastimaba.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Un nuevo día había llegado, Horohoro y Lyserg habían llegado temprano a la escuela. Encontraron ya algunos chicos, se acercaron a ellos, pero Lyserg noto que alguien le llamaba. Se disculpo mientras Horo con su siempre alegre personalidad seguía platicando.

Lyserg con cuidado se acerco a quien le llamaba para no ser visto –qué pasa Mitch, algún otro mensaje de Faranzelo? –

–no, solo quería hablar contigo– dijo como si no quisiera decirlo

–y qué es? –

–sabes quienes son los principales rivales de Faranzelo y su grupo? –

–claro que lo se, los Soldados X–

–y... – reto con los ojos –sabes quien es el líder de los Soldados X? –

–no– contesto de manera agresiva

–es Marco Manndret–

–qué? – el impacto provocado se noto en su rostro

–como lo oyes, y el señor Faranzelo ya sabe de tu relación con él–

En un rápido movimiento lo estrello contra la pared sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa –y seguro tu se lo dijiste–

–claro que no Lyserg, si somos amigos, no te traicionaría–

–no me digas, solo Marco, tu y yo, lo saben. Y seguro que no fue Marco, tampoco fui yo, así que la única persona debes ser tu–

–deberás que no Lyserg, te lo juro, yo no se lo dije–

–cómo creerte, si se lo tramposo que puedes llegar a ser–

–se lo dijeron sus chismosos, buscaban un punto débil para derrotar a Marco y lo descubrieron–

–no hay forma, si Marco es quien dices que es, no seria tan tonto como para dejarlo ver– apretó mas su agarre, lastimando al otro chico

–no lo se, no lo se– intentaba soltarse –pero te juro que no fui yo–

Lyserg no lo soltó, su mente trabajaba rápido, estaba metido en un lió grande, en medio de una guerra de contrabandistas, ir a la policía metería a sus personas queridas en problemas. Faranzelo ya lo tenía en su mira, era un peligro acercársele. Marco, no, no volvería con él, no seguiría en su juego, solo terminaría mas lastimado.

Sus puños se tensaron mas, ahora que todo se veía claro, una pesada nube de problemas lo cubría todo de nuevo, estaba solo, pero... qué hacer? qué hacer?

–qué tiene planeado hacer Faranzelo? – pregunto con una calma que no tenia

–... en la fiesta... para evitar que tu hagas algo... te secuestraran... te obligaran a que digas todo lo que sepas de Marco e... intentaran hacer un trato por tu rescate con los Soldados X–

–mm– se hizo un largo silencio –debo buscar una forma de contactar con Marco–

–para qué? –

–acabaré con todo de una vez–

–no entiendo–

–no importa, dime si conoces alguna forma de contactar a Marco? –

–no–

–pues investiga, porque me lo debes–

–pero yo... –

–calla y hazlo, o a ti te ira peor–

–esta bien, esta bien; y qué le digo en cuanto lo vea? –

–llévalo a la fiesta–

–estas loco, será una masacre–

–sin duda–

–no creí que te llegara a importar tan poco tus compañeros– Lyserg solo sonrío, Mitch no necesitaba saber mas.

–Lyserg… Lyserg– se escucho que llamaban –ya esta por empezar las clases–

–voy Horohoro– aviso para que no se acercaran mas y dirigiéndose al chico que seguía sujetando –has lo que te dijo, y esta noche te espero–

–esta bien–

–qué haces Lyserg? – el peliazul ya se había acercado

–platicando– comenzó a caminar hacia los salones con aire intrigante. Horohoro miro curioso al otro chico, no lo había visto antes y la actitud que mostraba ahora el peliverde no le agradaba.

–oye Lyserg, quien es él? – se apresuro a quedar de su lado

–un amigo, muy considerado– le sonrío misteriosamente

–ah– deseaba preguntar mas, le habían quedado mas duda, pero no sabia que pregunta hacer.

–vamos Horohoro, aun nos queda todo un día de clases–

Ante esas palabras Horo reacciono –aaaaahhhh, todo un día? – agrego con molestia

–y pensar que estarás toda una semana–

–AAAAHH– fue el centro de atención por un largo tiempo.

««»» ««»» ««»»

La hora de la fiesta estaba cercana, Lyserg terminaba de arreglarse en su cuarto, se acerco lentamente a su cama, e inclinándose saco algo debajo del colchón, lo miro atentamente, justo en ese momento la duda empezaba a aclarecer en su ser.

Todo aquello en su vida cambiaba, como si eso hubiera sido en otro tiempo, con otra persona viviéndola; todo se había convertido en un desastre desde de ese día; pero quien hubiera estado preparado para afrontarlo?.

En un impulso, había decidido dejarlo, pero entonces como resolvería sus problemas, sus pensamientos basados en miedos y dolor, no le dejaban pensar claramente, habría mejores formas de resolver sus problemas?.

En ese momento no lo sabia, un toque en la puerta –Lyserg, ya estas listo? – lo distrajo, guardo aquel objeto entre sus ropas.

–si, ya salgo– se levanto aun inseguro, en ocasiones las cosas suceden por algo, no siempre buenas, muchas veces malas, cómo saber que esta bien y que esta mal?.

–ya era hora, creí que nunca saldrías. Pues que tanto te arreglas? –

–hay Horohoro, es mi cumpleaños, al menos déjame lucir bien–

–ja, ahora eres vanidoso, ya me caes mal– agrego en son de broma, mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras la nuca –por cierto, van a ir tus amigos? –

–cuáles amigos? –

–cómo que cuales, pues tu amigos– agrego estirando los brazos intentando explicar algo

–ah, pues Hao e Yoh si irán, al igual que Tamao, esa chica que te miraba con ojitos de borreguito, Tyson que te acompañaba en tus bromas... –

–hm–

–también van a ir... –

–ya, ya, ya; contigo no se puede– giro dándole la espalda y bajando las escaleras

–pues es que no eres claro– lo siguió

–mm, da igual– giro nuevamente esta vez viéndolo de frente –y por que nombraste primero a Hao? – le miro inquisitivamente

–eh, de qué hablas? –

–vamos no te hagas, te gusta ese chico? –

–mm, pues... creo que si–

Al escuchar esas palabras continuo bajando llegando hasta la puerta de entrada –pues a mi no me agrada, es demasiado... como decir... mm... ególatra–

–yo no lo creo así–

–aja– lo encaro apuntándole con el dedo –te gusta por eso lo defiendes–

–bueno, si me gusta y qué? – agrego con una gran sonrisa

–nada, solo quería asegurarme– dijo con aire despreocupado y camino mas rápido al auto

–entonces todo eso– lo alcanzo

–solo quería ver como actuabas, no has cambiado nada Lyserg– lo miro con sinceridad

-Horohoro- sus palabras llegaron a lo profundo de su mente. Seguía siendo el mismo, "eso no es posible, todo por lo que vivido me ha afectado, pero... como me gustaría recuperar a ese Lyserg que Horohoro quiere"

–vamos Lyserg. Sube al auto–

Esas palabras lo regresaron a la realidad –ah si, voy– palmeo uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, la duda se noto en su rostro.

–Lyserg? –

–si, ya voy– subió al auto distraídamente, su mente comenzaba a cambiar, que sucedería ahora?.

««»»

Llegaron al lugar de la fiesta, ya varios chicos se encontraban ahí. Horohoro y Lyserg bajaron del auto, el cual fue llevado de regreso a la casa, después pasarían por ellos. En un rincón apartado Lyserg vio a Mitch, quien el guiño un ojo en señal de haber cumplido con su trato.

–entremos– con la mente divagando, Lyserg entro, un aire frío recorrió su espalda.

Si, las cosas estaban cambiando.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

Arigato a:

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR , ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL **

**Nebyura**

**Karenu-Kiyoto**

**sakuralyserg**

**koret**

**PhilosopherMisticismRaven**

Por leer el fic y dejar sus comentarios, así me permiten saber lo que piensan y como mejorar.

Ahora, sobre las dudas que tiene sobre el **tío**, se irán resolviendo como avance la historia, ahora preguntaran 'avanzara la historia, pues te has tardado en actualizar?', pues si, avanzara la historia, y me **disculpo** por la tardanza al subir los capítulos, pero… pero… **perdonen**, intentare ser lo mas rápida posible para seguir con la historia.


	12. Parte 12

**Los ojos negros II**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi

««»»

««»»

La fiesta no tardo en animarse, las bebidas parecían no terminar, la culpa comenzó a atosigar a Lyserg, sabia bien que el exceso no era bueno, pero era arriesgarse mucho a intentar detenerlo.

-Lyserg, Horohoro- se acercaron los gemelos

-Hola chicos-

-bailemos un poco- Hao jalo a Lyserg a la pista

-vamos Horohoro- invito Yoh al verlo sin moverse -qué pasa?-

-yo no se bailar- agrego apenado -no suelo ir a este tipo de fiestas-

-bueno, entonces yo te enseño- lo jalo sin escuchar protestas.

Una sombra rubia miraba interesado la fiesta, y en especial a cierto lindo chico. A su ves era espiada por otra persona que no perdía detalle de lo que hacia, un ligero temblor le prevenía, una advertencia que no quería escuchar.

-oye Lyserg- Hao se le pego mas, acercando su boca al oído del peliverde, el grupo de jazz no dejaba escuchar -quiero hablar contigo... a solas-

Lyserg miro un momento confundido, no tardo en darse cuenta de lo que quería -si Hao, solo déjame hacer algo antes- se alejaba con rapidez, si necesitaba hacer algo antes, antes de empezar de nuevo.

-espérate- lo detuvo de la muñeca -no estarás escapando?-

-claro que no- se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla -no creo tardar-

Ese repentino acto del ojiverde lo sorprendió causando que lo soltara dejándolo escapa. Hao sonrío al verlo alejarse, se alegro de que haya sido Lyserg quien hiciera el acercamiento..

Mitch vio como Lyserg se acercaba a donde estaba, miro nuevamente al rubio, quien parecía buscar a alguien.

-esta aquí?- pregunto el peliverde

-si, por allá- hizo el gesto con la cabeza

-y lo otro?-

-listo en la bodega-

-bien- con paso decidido, algo que no sentía dentro de si, se acerco al rubio. Estaba titubeante, las ideas se modificaban rápidamente en su cabeza, mil variantes de su plan aparecieron, todos esperanzadores, pero nada reales, no se pueden esperar milagros, estar firme en la realidad para no caer con crudeza, es lo que se debe hacer.

Aunque el miedo intentaba apoderarse de él, continuo -Marco- pronuncio sin sentimiento alguno

El aludido giro a ver quien lo llamaba, sonrío al verlo -Hola Lyserg, qué sorpresa me tienes, por que me has invitado?-

-por algo especial- camino hacia la bodega, siendo seguido, como lo esperaba. Mitch iba atrás, esperando.

Varias cajas amontonadas, barriles y cartones acomodados en cierto orden, se detuvieron, el rubio se recargo y prendió un cigarrillo.

-me dijeron que querías verme, cual es el motivo?- volteo a verlo -ese amigo tuyo es muy terco cuando se lo propone-

-si... hace bien las cosas- Mitch sonrío con autosuficiencia.

-pero dime, qué deseas decirme, pense que ya no querías tener relación alguna conmigo?-

-así es- metió su mano bajo el abrigo -pero dejaste algunas cosas olvidadas- le apunto con el revolver.

-oh, no lo olvide, te lo deje de regalo, en cuanto al abrigo- miro desinteresado -has lo que quieras con el, puedo comprar mas-

-ya me deshice de el, ahora quiero devolverte algo mas- el disparador fue jalado

-vas a dispararme, desde cuando tiene agallas para hacerlo?- sonrío con burla

-mm, la verdad espero que la vida me recompense algo de lo que me ha hecho-

-ah- se mostró un breve momento de sorpresa en el rostro del rubio -crees que la vida es dura contigo?- parecía pensar -huérfano y condenado a trabajar en una cantina de niño... Tal vez, si tienes razón, pero ahora vives con una buena familia, y solo te falta cobrar la herencia Diethel ahora que ya eres mayor de edad-

Lyserg no oculto su asombro ante esas palabras -qué quieres decir?-

-por lo visto aun no lo sabes, tanto tiempo ignorándolo, pues ha que te has dedicado que te ha mantenido tan distraído?-

Sus ojos mostraban enojo -habla, qué quieres decir?-

-bueno, podemos hacer dos cosas, matándome seria la solución mas fácil, pero si me das algo a cambio te diré todo lo que se-

El peliverde parecía pensarlo -... no me interesa, mejor te disparo y busco la información a mi manera-

-como quieras- se recargo nuevamente, esperando tranquilamente que Lyserg hiciera movimiento alguno.

-hay algo mas, no es así?-

-no, nada- su voz notaba sarcasmo

-qué secretos ocultas?-

-ya te dije, si quieres que hable, tienes que darme algo a cambio-

La seguridad en la mirada azulina, le hacia titubear, ese tipo sabia como controlarlo. Mitch se dio cuenta del temblor en la mano del peliverde -Lyserg- menciono preocupado -es parte del plan?- le susurro al oído.

"El plan, el plan" se repetía mentalmente "esto tiene que acabar, no puedo dejarme vencer".

-no, yo...- titubeo, para después demostrar seguridad en sus ojos -habla, ya después veré si te lo doy-

-cómo se que no me mientes?- lo reto con la mirada tirando su cigarro y dando unos pasos acercándosele.

-ya te lo he dado, alguna vez te dije que no- le dolió decirlo, pero tenia que darle confianza.

-tienes razón- sonrío complaciente -pero primero- volteo ver al moreno -dile a tu amigo que se vaya- no quería que su presencia le siguiera dando confianza al ojiverde.

Dudo en obedecer -Mitch vete, y asegúrate que nadie...- volteo a verlo intentando decir con la mirada otra cosa -... se acerque-

-ya- pronunciación con fuerza, Lyserg entendió perfectamente al verlo girar los ojos, como indicando el rededor -ya, me voy- giro y abandono el lugar.

-bien, hablemos- Lyserg volteo a ver al rubio, pero retrocedió instintivamente varios pasos al verlo tan cerca de él, no se había dado cuenta en que momento se había aproximado.

-no te asustes, al fin que hemos estado mas cerca que esto- sonrío burlonamente.

-no me asusté- intento controlarse -pero primero hablemos, y para eso necesitamos distancia- el revolver seguía en su mano, pero el disparador había sido regresado.

-hablar, hablar, no veo el porque, solo se que es una forma de hacer tiempo, así que...- lo miro fijamente -qué estas esperando?-

-yo no quiero tiempo, fuiste tu el que menciono que sabia algo, que yo no-

-ah si, tienes razón. Te lo diré si me das lo que quiero-

-nunca he confiado en ti, además sabes que has obtenido de mi lo que quieras, que te cuesta decírmelo primero-

-sabes- giro dándole la espalda -supe quien eras desde la primera vez que te vi -volvió a girar mirándolo de frente -creo que eso fue lo que mas me llamo la atención. El hecho de que estuvieras enfrente, como una acusación de mi culpa- cerro los puños -por eso es que deseaba destruirte, demostrar que no me afectaba- sus palabras estaban llenas de odio -yo no soy culpable, solo quería hacer realidad mi deseo. Es eso malo, no se supone que todos luchas por hacer realidad lo que desean-

-no entiendo lo que quieres decir- sus ojos llenos de furia, hicieron a Lyserg retroceder varios paso

Sintió como si unas garras apretaban sus antebrazos, cuando Marco lo sujeto con fuerzas -no deberías estar vivo, debiste morir con ellos, pero ese estúpido... sintió culpa al final y te salvo, pero lo bueno es que ahora esta muerto, y... creo que... también fue bueno que te salvara... así pude disfrutarte, nadie como tu- le lamió la mejilla

Asqueado, pateo la espinilla del rubio y volviendo a levantar el revolver, disparo rozando la mejilla del alto.

-no tienes las agallas para matarme, eres tan bueno como tu tonta familia, aunque quieras esconder tu tierno en corazón en una coraza de indiferencia, no puedes, al final terminaras destruyéndote a ti mismo, eres débil Lyserg, eres débil, DÉBIL-

Asustado, se escondio tras unas cajas, mantenía el revolver frente a él, escuchando lo que le decía, no dando crédito al hecho de que fueran tan ciertas, lo quería esconder tras sus palabras, su mente se negaba a hilarlas.

-vamos Lyserg, sal de una vez, reconoce lo que eres, solo una puta- uno lo ubicaba, otro se cambiaba de escondite, varias veces estuvo a punto de ser descubierto -me estoy hartando de esto, sal AHORA-

Jamas lo haría, qué se creía, su vida es un asco, pero no lo empeoraría a lado de Marco. Además... solo era cuestión de tiempo, dentro de poco su plan tomaría forma, y aunque el tiempo pasara lentamente, o eso parecía, no se rendiría.

Un fuerte estruendo de una caja al caer lo saco repentinamente tras de una caja.

-eres mío- Marco lo sujeto del antebrazo.

-y tu eres nuestro- cuatro hombres aparecieron, uno de ellos...

-vaya, vaya. Si es el mismísimo Faranzelo- sonrío burlón -a que se debe tu enorme presencia ante mi-

-solo al hecho de encontrarte- una enorme sonrisa se mostró -y presenciar tu caída con mis propios ojos-

-oh, mi caída, por que crees presenciaras eso?- había sujetado con mas fuerza a Lyserg, colocándolo frente a si.

-porque lo tengo todo planeado-

-aaaahh, que seguro te escuchas. Pero creo que no deberías confiarte tanto-

-por que no, nosotros somos 4 y tu solo uno, por muy bueno que seas no podrás escapar, ya que obviamente no tienes salida-

Marco ya había retrocedido hasta chocar con una enorme caja -bueno, primero tendrías que matar al chico...-

-no tengo interés alguno en ese chico-

-y mientras le disparas podría yo escapar-

-muy... 'valiente', en usar a un niño de escudo- sonrío con sarcasmo

-qué planeas hacer Don Mafia?-

-hacer que cuatro balas atraviesen al chico y lleguen a tu cuerpo, así de fácil- mientras hablaba, Marco veía para otros lados, se miraba desesperado, Lyserg, mientras mostraba tener interés en la platica. La música del salón se escuchaba.

Lyserg se jugaba una carta, pero parecía que no iba a llegar. Marco sonrío complaciente.

-de que te ríes?- Faranzelo miro intrigado el cambio en el rubio.

-que me gusta que la gente sea vanidosa, así los hace lentos- de entre cajas altas, aparecieron tres hombres vestidos de blancos.

-qué es esto?-

-qué será, me pareció sospechoso que me mandaran a buscar a través de un chico que trabaja para ti, qué mas podía ser?-

El castaño miro con miedo, un disparo venido de la nada, Lyserg se soltó del rubio, los hombres presentes dispararon.

Las armas sacaron chispas

Gritos

Cuerpos cayeron

Estruendo

Aplausos

Aplausos de felicidad en la fiesta.

Lyserg se levanto de donde se había dejado caer.

-vaya, vaya, sigues salvándote de morir- se estremeció al escuchar esa voz que sonaba con superioridad.

-Ma-arco?-

-así es Lyserg- el peliverde termino de incorporarse, mirándolo fijamente, sin perder el detalle de una mancha roja en el costado izquierdo y revolver en mano apuntándole.

-algo... algo me dice que tu arreglaste... todo esto...- tosió repetidamente

Lyserg no contesto, sabia que había esta posibilidad; se había preparado para todo.

-me las pagaras Lyserg...- un disparo.

El peliverde cerro los ojos esperando el fin... pero solo sintió un cuerpo caerle encima.

-Mitch?-

-jaja son un tonto, quería empujarlo a él, y en vez de eso caí frente al cañón- escupió sangre, la bala se había estrellado en su pecho.

-niño idiota- se burlo Marco -pero esto aun no acaba-

Un nuevo disparo.

-siempre quise disparar un arma- Mitch bajo el brazo, el revolver aun exhalaba humo, traes de ello el cuerpo del rubio yacía tirado.

-pero Mitch, así no debía acabar-

-lo se, pero se me cayo mi polvo- miro hacia abajo apuntando con la vista el paquete de droga -y me resbale con él-

-no tenias intenciones de salvarme- sonrío con tristeza, a pesar de todo lo apreciaba

-claro que si, te dije que iba a caer encima de él, pero mi polvo cayo encima de él, y yo en otro lado, ja, que chistoso fue-

Lyserg lo recostó -estas perdiendo mucha sangre-

-que raro-

-mm?-

-dice que con el polvo se cicatriza mas rápido-

-no me refiero... -bajo la mirada, la bala había sido certera -me ayudaste mucho Mitch, siempre lo recordare-

-Ly...- sonrío y su cabeza cayo pesadamente. Ya todo se había acabado, 8 cuerpo ejecutados lo acompañaban.

Se acomodo la ropa, y se dirigió a su fiesta, esbozando una falsa, pero tranquila sonrisa, en cierta forma todo se había acabado.

Pronto se sabría, que ambos lideres de la mafia se habían enfrentado, matándose entre si. Sus hombres se pelearían por saber quien seria el nuevo líder, causando solo conflictos entre ellos. La guerra de pandillas había comenzado. El cuerpo de un joven estaba presente, la policía informo que era una víctima que no tuvo suerte, la familia del chico recibió ayuda benéfica para sepultarlo.

««»»

Trowa bajo el periódico después de haber leído en voz alta para todos los presentes.

-que horror, eso fue cerca de donde fue tu fiesta de cumpleaños- comento Quatre

-si, parece que tuvimos suerte, que no creciera el conflicto- Lyserg sonrío bajando la mirada, todo había salido bien.

-ja, si hubieran arruinado la fiesta, me las hubieran tenido que pagar-

-si Horohoro, hubieras salido corriendo- Len le reclamo, había sido invitado a comer, junto con otros.

-yo no soy un cobarde-

-no- contesto rápidamente

-qué quiste decir?-

-eso mismo, que no-

-no te entiendo Len-

-yo tengo mas tiempo de conocerlo, y aun así no lo entiendo- Yoh comento

-tu no entiendes nunca nada hermanito-

-Haoooo, no digas esas cosas de mi-

-por que no? si son cierta-

-es solo, hermanote, que te molesta el hecho de que tu eres un amargado, y yo no-

-ja, si como no-

-yo diría que los dos son unos tontos- Len hablo con una taza en mano

-Len no seas malo- gimió Yoh

-niños- Comento por lo bajo Anna, simulando no poner atención a la platica.

««»»

El timbre sonó, varias personas entraron, todos se reunieron en el amplio salón.

-buenas tardes, cómo están todos?- una chica pelirroja saludo acompañada de un joven de cabello cobrizo

-Hola hermana- saludo Trowa

-Catherin, Price?-

-así es Lyserg, no nos vas a saludar- la chica extendió sus brazos, Lyserg se apresuro a sus brazos, se fundieron en un tierno abrazo.

-qué tal chico?- Price lo despeino en un gesto de cariño.

-y nosotras que?-

Tres maduras, pero bellas damas entraron. -Mavel, Shug, Mage-

-tanto tiempo mi niño- las tres también lo abrazaron quitándolo de las manos de Catherin.

-que gusto volverlos a ver-

-a nosotros mas, teníamos tantas ganas de ver el jovencito que te has convertido, tuvimos que escaparnos del tirano de Winster para venir a verte- comento una de las pelinegras, Mavel.

-y qué te pareció el regalo que te mandamos?- Mage señalo con la mirada a Horohoro.

-bueno, aunque hubiera preferido algo menos molesto

-ja, como si hubiera algo mejor que yo-

-claro que lo hay- se escucho la voz de una jovencita.

-si como no- hablo Horo mientras una chica de cabello azul se dejaba ver

-Pilika?- Lyserg no se creía lo que se veía.

-Hola Lyserg- se acerco con mirada tierna, para después darle una cachetada, seguida de varias exclamaciones de los presentes.

-si, eres Pilika- se sobo la mejilla

-Oh Lyserg- se arrojo a abrazarlo -te extrañe tanto, estaba tan enojada que no te despidieras, ni dejaras alguna nota- lo abrazaba con fuerzas,

-lo siento Pilika, no quise hacerlo-

-no importa, de todos modos lo comprendo

-qué pasa chava?- comento otro chico que entraba -qué te traes con mi chica?-

-Chocolove?-

-Hola mano, si ya ni te recordaba- se estrecharon la manos, aun con la peliazul en sus brazos

-me alegra mucho verte-

-a mi también, pero presta para la orquesta- alejo a Pilika, y le dio un medio abrazo al peliverde -así se saluda mejor- para después acercarse a la chica.

-Lyserg- llamo Pilika con seriedad

-si?-

La chica se saco de entre sus ropas un collar -lo recuerdas?-

-si, lo recuerdo- un dije en forma de una estrella de tres picos dentro de un circulo, coronado en el centro por un girasol

-amigos por siempre- Horohoro se acerco -nada lo podrá evitar-

-no, claro que no- los tres colocaron su mano en el dije.

-no habrá nada que nos aleja de nuevo-

Todos sonrieron, varios no entendía bien, pero el ambiente se sentía tan alegre, que no importaba.

««»»

La noche llego, la casa fue arreglada para hospedar a sus invitados, mientras que los amigos se marchaban a la suya. Horohoro compartió cuarto con Lyserg, éste miraba las estrellas desde su ventana, no tenia sueño, habían sido muchas emociones.

Recién había enfrentado un dilema, ahora miraba el futuro con seguridad y una gran sonrisa.

Y aunque el descubrir que sus padres verdaderos habían sido asesinados por su hombre de confianza, mandando a aquel que se hizo llamar su tío por muchos años; solo por dinero.

No opacaba su felicidad, sus padres ahora era Quatre y Trowa, y su tío, a pesar de todo, sintió la culpa, y se arrepintió, todos tienen derecho a ser perdonados.

Marco se había apropiado de la empresa de sus padres, y cambiado el giro, para convertirse en el único dueño. Pero ahora, era propiedad del banco, o por lo menos una parte de ella, pues varios, supuestos socios, habían aparecido.

A Lyserg no le interesaba ese dinero, que ellos se pelearan. Todo lo que quería lo tenia ahora, y por nada del mundo lo dejaría perder, no otra vez.

Su rostro ahora, se dibuja una sonrisa sincera.

-Lyserg qué haces- una voz somnolienta

-solo miraba- volteo a ver al peliazul que se sentaba en la cama -no estabas dormido-

-si, pero algo me despertó- termino de levantarse, y se sentó junto a Lyserg, mirando también hacia las estrellas

-lo siento-

-no dije que fueras tu- sonrío -esto me recuerda a la ultima noche que estuvimos juntos-

-yo también lo recuerdo, hablamos sobre el futuro-

-eso fue hace mucho, y el futuro aun esta distante-

-yo no me preocuparía por él, me gusta las cosas como están- Horohoro volteo a verlo y sonriéndole regreso su vista al cielo.

-así que aun no encuentras los ojos negros-

-ya los encontré-

-deberás?- Horohoro casi grita al preguntar

-sch, vas a despertar todos-

-ups, pero cuéntame-

-es Hao-

-Hao, deberás?-

-sip, me conto el abuelo de Hao, que ellos esuvieron durante el incendio que mato a mis padres, mientras los adultos apagaban el incendio, mi tío me dejo con los demas niños, Hao fue el que me calmo para que dejara de llorar, te imaginas?-

-vaya-

-sip-

-y estas seguro que fue Hao y no Yoh, sabes me cae mejor él-

-hay Horohor-

-cres que a Yoh le guste alguien, también tiene bonitos ojos, buen carácter, tal vez encuentre ese algo que tu encontraste-

-puedes preguntárselo, pero creo que le gusta Len-

-ese mal humorado, no lo creo?-

-mm, yo supongo-

-bien hare mi luchas, desde mañana-

-bien, entonces te deseo suerte para mañana-

-y mañana mismo- bostezo ampliamente -continuamos platicando, tengo mucho sueño, vamonos a dormir- se fue a su cama-

-esta bien-

-hasta mañana Lyserg-

-Hasta mañana- "hasta mañana" se repitió sin rastro de dolor. Ya toda sombra del pasado se había acabado.

««»» O ««»» O ««»»

Fin

««»» O ««»» O ««»»

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR**: Eh, bueno, ya se sabe la historia de tío, bueno en cierta forma :D

**Nebyura**: Ah, ya no zta Shaman king:( ? y este fic que se acabo, pero sabes :D tu puedes escribir uno

**SakuraLyserg**: Perdoname por hacerte esperar por este fic, y en cierta forma, que bueno que lo termine, ya me andaba dando mucha lata :P no, no, para nada, es que queria terminar lo pendiente para escribir sobre otras ideas.

Y muchas gracias a todo los que leyeron este fic, **Dewa mata :)**


End file.
